It Was Never Her
by EpicKiya
Summary: Knowing it was too risky for the Volturi to know about Bella, Alice makes the decision to bring another to save her brother. And doing so, she changes a future that wasn't completely sewn in . Rating may change.
1. Part 1 - New Moon

**It Was Never Her**

 **Summary: Knowing it was too risky for the Volturi to know about Bella, Alice makes the decision to bring another to save her brother. And doing so, she changes a future that wasn't completely sewn in .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight franchise. If only though...**

 **Notes: Starts off with** _ **New Moon**_ **ending. Not exactly how it went in the movie or book. For one, I didn't watch** _ **New Moon**_ **as much as the other movies. So bear with me. It transitions into the other movies/books, too. Also the imprints that happened, didn't happen... except Sam's. For the sake of certain relationships that happen in this fic. *insert kitty face there* Again bear with me if you love me.**

 **Warnings: yaoi, change of plot (consider the note above), cussing, drama (DRAMA BOMB!), violence, OOCness, graphics, sexual content, etc.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Have you decided?"

"I'm afraid your gifts are too valuable to destroy. But if you're unhappy with your lot, join us. We'd be delighted to utilize your skills."

"So you won't end this." It wasn't a question.

"Not without a cause." He stands, his face showing little determination, eyes filled with pain. He walks out the room, ignoring the small smile from the dark man.

"Such a waste."

* * *

"No. He can't do that!"

"I've seen this, Bella. The Volturi rejects his proposal. He'll reveal himself just for his death."

Jacob could see the hint of remorse and fear within Bella's brown eyes. And somehow... he could feel it, too. His eyes went to the smaller girl. Alice, he believed her name was, was trembling . "He'll die, Bella. Unless he knows you're alive. He has to know you're alive."

"Wait. Edward is going to kill himself?", Jacob asked, looking in between the two. He was in shock to believe it. How could Edward go about his way because he thought Bella was dead? He didn't come to see if it was _**true**_. What a co-

"He's going to try to. We have to stop him.", Alice said, interrupting the new shifter's inner thoughts.

"I'll go. I'll go and show him that I'm very much alive."

Alice snapped her golden gaze to the human. "No. You're staying here. We can't risk the Volturi actually _**knowing**_ you. Besides you jumping off a cliff led to this." "But-"

"No buts, Bella. Jacob, come with me."

"What?", the other two asked, both turning to glance at Alice in shock.

"Why me?"

"Edward doesn't know you well. He won't expect you coming... or Bella. He won't be able to recognize your thoughts off the bat if he does pick up on you. But you can get to him faster and any vampire there may actually resist you because of your sten-smell. Also, you're someone close to Bella to assure him that she's alive."

Jacob thought about it for a minute. How could he save the vampire?

"I..."

"Jacob?" The younger looked at Bella, her eyes suddenly filled with warm tears. "Jake, if not for saving Edward... do it for me. A best friend."

The shifter stiffened at her words. Save Edward? The guy that held the heart to the girl he loved? His rival? "Bells... I can't-"

"We don't have much time. If you won't do it for her, at least think about our treaty. If you save Edward, we'll be in your debt. We-"

Jacob turned to he quickly, holding his hands up. "No. No. I'll help. I'll go save him." Alice smiled. Despite their opposing scents, she hugged him tightly. "Great. Now let's get you some proper clothing for Italy."

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that now he was sitting on a plane to Italy. Sitting between Alice and Seth no less.

Yes, Seth was there.

Before leaving the very next day, Jacob went to Sam to tell him that he was going to Italy. When he explained the reason behind it, Sam was shocked but understood. He stated that one of the pack members had to accompany him though. Seth, newly shifted due to his father's death, volunteered.

Sam didn't decline. Jacob figured it was because it gave Seth time to get away for a bit and relax from attending his father's funeral. Also because he didn't want anything happen to Seth while Victoria was still out there. He was considered a pup.

Jacob didn't argue and now here was the two young boys sitting on a plane to the foreign country. The younger was sleeping, mumbling gibberish. "He's so young." Jacob looked over to Alice. "Huh?" "Him.", she said, nudging to Seth's direction. "He's very young." "Shifted at fourteen.", Jacob added, rubbing Seth's arm gently. The younger was dressed in dark red button shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The first one and bottom two buttons loose. His legs were covered by black slim cut jeans.

Jacob was in dark blue slim cut jeans and a black tee that shaped out his figure. Over it was a dark green button shirt he wore open. Alice insisted the boys wore some more appropriate clothing. Seth didn't seem to mind. And Jacob found it reasonable. They couldn't wonder in an unknown place in just cutoffs.

"We'll be there in a couple of hours. You should rest, too.", Alice assured. Jacob immediately felt sleep after those words were spoken. He wasn't going to protest. He didn't feel there was a need when she was right. Who knew what would happen?

* * *

It took nearly 12 hours to arrive in Italy. Alice had "rented" a car for them to get them from the airport to Volterra. Seth was literally clinging to his seat at the speed she was driving. She barely misses a car. "Alice!"

"Seth, it's okay. I have to drive this fast to get to Volterra."

"Explain to me one more time why we have to save Edward."

"He's gonna reveal himself to the humans. If he manages, he gives Aro a reason to kill him, which will actually come true if we don't make it in time."

"Okay. I got that. But I don't understand who Aro or the Volturi is.", Jacob admitted. He was curious and needed to know what he was up against. "The Volturi... you could say they're like the monarchy of vampires. Aro is the leader. Ruling beside him is Caius and Marcus. The Volturi makes sure that we vampires are not known to human society. If a human knows, they must be turned or die."

"Rule?"

"Yeah. Also, Aro is one that... favors."

"As in?", Seth further questioned, relaxing a bit in his seat. "Aro likes to take in vampires with gifts. Those with worthy gifts of course. It's why he didn't kill Edward when he first asked."

"He's a telepath.", Jacob reminded more to himself, and revealing it to Seth. "I guess this Aro guy finds his gift of use." "Actually you're right. Aro is actually in pursue of me and Edward. He finds my gift of use, too. There's no one like me. Aro has a couple of vampires with gifts himself. His most prized vampires are twins, Alec and Jane."

"What can they do?"

"Alec has a vapor. A mist that can take away the senses. Making one never feel, see, hear, or even taste. Jane is able to make you feel pain just by a stare."

"Alec must be the more dangerous."

"He is. He can bring death to millions in one go. But Jane, her creepy appearance and how she portrays herself helps bring the fear to others of her."

"Can't wait to meet her.", Jacob sassed sarcastically. Alice chuckled. "I bet." Up ahead the trio spotted structred tall light tan buildings. Jacob felt his heart stop for a second. Realization hit him.

 _"Edward's there... Bella's Edward..."_

He felt a hint of anger. The girl he loved depended on him to save the vampire who had her heart. He didn't have a chance. Ever.

 _"I should just give up on her. Bella obviously loves him more than she could ever love me... but I could do this. As her best friend."_

"Here we are.", Alice announced. Seth and Jacob looked out the windows a bit. "Hm."

They turned to her when they heard her gasp. Jacob saw her eyelids fluttered. "Alice?" "He's going to show himself at noon. Under the clock tower. They see and he's killed."

Jacob bit his lip. From a distance, he could see said clock tower and saw it was eight minutes to noon. "No. Alice... we-" "Red cloaks! Three o'clock!" Alice stopped the car in time. The three watched as numerous people dressed in red pranced around. There was music and prancing. Jacob sighed loudly. "What the hell?!" "Parade. For San Marco Day Festival. Of course he would choose this as a chance. It's the perfect setting with a large crowd of humans.", Alice said, looking at the two. "Special day."

"Fuck a special day! We have to go!"

"You two go. I can't leave. The sun's out and I'll make it worse."

"Okay.", Seth said, jumping out the car. Jacob looked at Alice. "Clock tower?"

"Yes! Now go save my brother!"

Jacob nodded, rushing out the car.

* * *

He could feel his legs burn as he pushed his way through the crowd, Seth being not too far behind. Many found it rude of him, cursing him in a language he didn't know. But Jacob paid no mind to it.

He had to go save Edward.

"Jacob! The clock tower is up ahead!" The two came closer as the clock tower came into view more. They stopped at a majestic designed fountain.

The older of the two could make out a tall figure coming from under the tower. His breath hitched when he realized who it was. "Edward..." The sound of noon heard above. _"No... no..."_

He watched as Edward began to remove his shirt, his eyes downcast in sorrow. Before he knew it, Jacob felt his legs move again, the burning returning. "Edward! Don't!" Seth gasped when Jacob ran into the fountain, his legs getting wet by the cold liquid. But it didn't matter.

What mattered was saving a life.

"Edward! EDWARD!" The vampire didn't seem to hear him. He stepped closer out into the sunlight, his chest beginning to glow. "NO! SHE'S ALIVE!" Edward felt another mass of weight collide with his. He immediately smelled a sweet scent. Maybe sweeter than Bella's.

"She's alive, Edward. Bella's alive."

Edward seem to have felt life being brought back into him. He didn't know if it was the words said to him or the warmth pressed against his cold skin. He looked down, spotting a mop of short jet black hair. "She's okay, Edward. Bella's alive and waiting for you. She wants you back, Edward. Don't do this to her."

The vampire could hear soft sobs. He stepped back to look at the younger. He recognized the face, but faintly. He looked like the boy Bella was friends with, just have shorter hair.

He saw small tears gathering up in warm brown eyes. Edward swore a hint of sadness hit his unbeating heart. Reality hit him when he realized what the boy said.

"Bella is alive?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes. Read my mind if you don't believe me, but she's alive.", he repeated once more. He was actually getting tired from saying it. He backed away from the vampire. He noticed how pale Edward was. His now fading depression made him look even more pale. And sickly.

Edward wanted to doubt Jacob's words, not sure who he was. He looked into his mind and saw his sister, Alice. _"He knows Alice?"_

He continued looking into the younger's mind. He found past visuals and sounds of Bella. _**His**_ Bella. _"She... she is alive."_

"Jake!" The two turned to the entrance of the tower to see Seth running to him. Edward only saw this boy in Jacob's mind just a few seconds ago. He doesn't remember ever meeting him.

"You saved him. Bella will be relieved.", Seth said with an added sigh. Jacob nodded, before turning to look back at Edward. "And speaking of her, we should leave. Any longer in this place, she might think we failed."

"Why didn't she come...?", Edward beckoned. Jacob looked over him for a second before he understood. "Oh. Jacob. Jacob Black. And as for why Bella's not here, Alice mentioned that we couldn't risk the Volturi seeing her."

"Oh."

He knew the rule to that. "Oh. So why did Alice come with you? And why she's not here either?"

Jacob gave him a look. "Alice needed someone close to Bella to save you. I really don't know any other reason. She's not here because of red cloak traffic and Mother Nature."

Edward chuckled at the blunt answer to his second question. "Aw. I guess that's a mishap on my part." "Oh yeah. Now let's get your emo ass back to Forks." "Um... we have some company.", Seth announced. The older two spotted two figures walking their way. Both Jacob and Seth knew by their scents that they were vampires. And they smelled worse than the Cullens.

The two cloaked figures stopped just feet away from the trio. "Aro would like a word with you."

* * *

Jacob couldn't believe he was still here. He wanted to go home, see his father, and rest. He was at the point where he just might kill Edward himself for dragging him _**and Seth**_ into this situation. At the moment, he along with the other two were following the two vampires Edward introduced as Felix and Demetri. His nose was literally on fire from smelling their stench.

"Jacob, where do you think they're taking us?", Seth quietly asked, even knowing the vampires could hear them. Jacob shrugged at his question. He wasn't sure himself and doubted he could give a right answer. "I honestly don't know, Seth. Guess we'll find out."

Demetri and Felix led them to large double doors. They pushed them opened, revealing a large ivory room with black cloaked figures. Jacob noticed three men sitting in thrones just across from the entrance.

He noticed the first to the left was an elderly vampire. He looked so down in sorrow and angst, his pale skin, dark hair, and bland expression enhancing the emotions. The second to the right looked more to have an attitude. A bad one. His lips were curled in a snarl, Jacob thinking it may be permanent. His hair was blonde, reminding him of Doctor Cullen's. He looked young, but the wolf knew he was old.

Jacob looked to the one in the middle. Like the first, he had dark hair that casaded to his shoulders. He looked younger, but older than the blondie. He had more... cheer? Happiness? Joy? What was the right word for him?

He smiled when his _**red**_ eyes landed on Edward. "Ah, Edward. I see you're still here. Yet you brought company."

"Aro.", Edward greeted untastefully. Jacob looked around the room. He noticed a pair of vampires by the thrones. One was a blonde girl who looked apathetic, kind of as if she was related to the other blonde vampire. Her eyes seem to bore down on him, resulting in shivers when Jacob thought about it. _"She must be Jane. Creepy."_

The other beside he was a brunette boy. He was round faced like his sister with the same apathetic expression. But unlike her, he wasn't looking at Jacob. Instead, his eyes was planted on the younger wolf. Seth didn't seem to notice, looking straight ahead. Jacob noticed that Alice was now in the room, wondering how she got here.

Aro stood off his throne and walked down to the ivory pearl steps. He stopped, opening his arms with a smile. "Welcome.", he greeted with fake gentleness. Seth stepped closer to Jacob. He didn't like Aro just how he spoke.

Edward seem to have read his mind and took a step ahead. "Aro, we shouldn't be here."

"Ah yet, my dear Edward, you are the one who requested death when you arrived. Now when we declined your... plea, you took it upon yourself to reveal yourself to humans to get your request."

"I know... but I was stopped."

His black eyes looked over to Jacob. Aro's eyes followed, landing on him. "This boy? He was the one to stop you?"

"He told me a reason to live, Aro. He did stop me."

Aro looked over Jacob, his eyes having an increasing interest. "Hm. I see. He seems... different. What is your name?" Jacob wasn't sure to answer that. Did he want Aro to know his name? "Aro, I don't think-" "My dear Alice, I must know the hero behind saving Edward's life."

Alice bit her lip, not sure what else to say. Aro stepped closer. "What is your name?", he repeated once more, almost impatient. Jacob let out a soft sigh. "My name is Jacob."

"Jacob. _Giacobbe._ " Jacob nodded. Aro smiled. "A strong name for a beautiful boy. It's a shame."

"What's that suppose to mean?", Jacob growled before he could stop himself. Aro chuckled lightly before taking steps back. "You know of our existance. And you must be killed."

Seth gasped. He grabbed Jacob's arm out of shock. "Jake..."

"Aro, this isn't neccessary.", Edward protested. Aro shook his head. "No. It is. It is neccessary. He and the little one must now die. We can't risk humans knowing our existance."

 _"He doesn't know. He doesn't know."_ , Jacob found himself thinking. Edward read his thought. "Aro, Jacob and the other one are not what you think they are. They're _**supposed**_ to know of our existance. They're _**born**_ into this world."

"You must be right. They don't smell like a snack. They smell rather... unpleasant.", Jane said, a small smirk on her lips. Jacob wanted to roll his eyes at that. Aro looked at her and then back at Jacob again. "If not human, then what would they be?"

"We're shifters. Wolf shifters to be exact."

"Werewolves?!", the blonde vampire on the throne hissed. Aro held out his hand. "Caius."

"No. We don't need the moon to shift. We shift when we want to. And also, it's a gene that is passed. Not by bite or scratch.", Jacob corrected. He heard of the legends of werewolves. And he knew that somehow they may be real. If vampires existed, so could they.

"Hm. Most interesting."

Edward could feel the gaze on him. "It is most interesting. But besides that matter, why would a wolf save a vampire?" "For a friend."

"A friend? Who may that be?"

"Aro, forgive me for being rude, but we'd like to have that private.", Alice said. Red eyes lit up and then dulled. "Very well."

He finally saw Seth, who was now little less tensed. His eyes were downcast on the floor. Aro looked to the younger's right and found Alec looking at him. His eyes were filled with something unreadable. "Hmm..." Aro leaned towards Marcus and whispered something. The vampire looked over at Alec and Seth, suddenly looking as if he was... analyzing them. He said a few words to Aro, who smiled.

"Ah. A most wonderful discovery has been made.", he announced. He stood up, turning to Seth. "Young one. What is your name?" Seth looked up at him, his arms going to wrap around himself. "My name is Seth."

"Seth. That is a name fit for you. Tell me, Seth, how well do you know Jacob?"

Seth was taken back by the sudden attention on him. He looked at Jacob who nodded, but with a frown. "I've known him my whole life. He's like an older brother to me. He's my best friend."

"Alright. And Edward and Alice?" "I just met them. Alice, well, yesterday and Edward today. We haven't spoken as much to each other."

Edward wondered what Aro was doing, why he was now paying attention the youngest. He peeked in his mind, seeing Alec in it and something about a bond with...

 _"Shit."_

"Seth, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

It became more skeptical with the questions. "You're so young." _"You have no idea, leech."_ , Jacob thought, keeping close to his pack brother. "I guess I am.", Seth mumbled, not sure of what next. He crossed his arms a bit more, his shirt raising a bit to show his flat torso. If he was Jasper, he could have felt a hint of lust in the room.

Aro began to walk closer to Seth, his hands out. "If you will." The Clearwater boy stared at his hands, confused. "Um..." "Aro wants to know you better, Seth. He can only see what others thought with a touch.", Edward explained. Jacob's breath hitched at the thought of Aro doing so. _"He may find out a couple of things about us. The Pack... but then again. Seth only shifted once and he has yet to actually met the others and learn about our pack duties and such."_

He watched as Seth slowly stepped forward, his petite hands out. Gently, Aro grabbed both his hands and closed his eyes.

It was silence in the room while Aro let Seth's mind course through his own. He smiled once he was finished, letting go of the young boy's hands. "My my, you are a remarkable wolf."

Seth stepped away, a faint blush on his cheeks when he swore all eyes were on him.

 _"This doesn't feel right at all. What's going on?"_

The lead vampire watched Seth for a second, his eyes going over to Alec for a while. "Hm. Well, I have a propsal for you. A generous offer."

Seth narrowed his eyes a little, stepping back almost behind Jacob. The taller saw his discomfort and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A generous offer?"

"Ah yes. Quite so. Stay here. Stay and live with us in Volterra."

"WHAT?!" Both wolves could feel the urge to suddenly shift right here in the room. "What? I- I can't." "No. He won't stay here. Definitely not for a bunch of human killing monsters!", Jacob shouted. Jane's eyes flashed for a second. "Don't, mutt. If you know what's good for you."

"Sorry if I offended you. How about some coffee later?"

Alice held in a giggle at Jacob's sarcastic remark. Jane hissed at him. "How lovely would that be. I should kill you for your crude behavior."

"As if I'd let you!"

"Enough!" The room stood still with the raise of Aro's voice. He looked at the four in the center of the room. "Seth, it would be a most wonderful life. You'll be happy. Powerful. _**Immortal**_." Just at the hearing of the word, sent shivers through the warm body of the boy. Immortal? That seem like a curse more than a gift. "Aro, I'm sorry. I have to decline your offer. I have a family at home. I can't leave them especially when... we just lost someone. I have to go back. There's nothing that can change my mind about it."

Aro frowned a little. "Alright, little wolf. Just remember my offer still stands for you." He gazed at Edward who was standing just a bit closer to Jacob now. "You and your companions may leave."

Edward simply nodded. He turned, pulling Jacob with him as Demetri led them out the room.

The four walked past a large group of tourists being led by a woman in a red dress. "They looked mighty delicious.", she whispered to Demetri as they walked past. He grinned, showing white fangs. "They do. Save me some."

When the group disappeared, it was no sooner that screams were heard from down the hall.

Jacob could feel his feet move a bit faster, Seth holding in gasp when the shouts of terror were heard. He always had much stronger hearing than others.

"Seth! Wait!"

The young wolf hestitated to turn until he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. He looked over it and saw one of the vampires from the room. He had a similar appearance to the girl who argued with Jacob.

"Wha...?" "I'm sorry. But I had to speak to you."

Brown eyes widened. "Wh-why? Who are you?"

The vampire smiled, taking the other's hands in his. "My name is Alec."

Another chill.

 _"So this is Alec. He doesn't look so dangerous like the other."_ But if anything... he looked rather... handsome. His red eyes seem to glow like his skin. His milk chocolate hair was pressed against his pale skin and seem to blend well. His face was round, yet it was shaped perfectly with masculinity. Seth noticed his lips, red as his own eyes. And through touch, he could feel the coldness of the other, even though the gloves.

"Alec. I... why are you here? I have to go."

"I know, but I just want to tell you good-bye." "Um... okay..."

Well, if this isn't awkward. Alec watched Seth for a while, seeing how his chest moved from breathing. He moved a gloved hand up to the younger's cheek, rubbing under his eye with his thumb. Seth looked at him in surprise, not sure of what to say.

"My you're beautiful." A blush was formed. "Um... thank you... I should go." Seth pulled away from Alec, but the vampire managed to pull him back. He was about to retort until he felt a pair a lips on his own.

Seth's eyes were wide from the sudden kiss, the sudden freezing touch. But slowly, his eyes drifted closed, letting it take over him. He didn't how to response to such an... affectionate action. He swore he felt fingers touching the small of his back _**under**_ his shirt. And just how quickly it started, it ended.

Alec pulled back, watching as Seth's brows scrunched up when his eyes opened. "Why... why did you kiss me?"

"So if I never see you again, mi lupo." Alec gave him one more kiss before turning away.

By this time, Alice was walking up to Seth. "Hey. What are you doing standing here?", she asked, pulling him gently out the hall. Seth looked back to see Alec's cloak disappear within the shadows.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Two weeks have passed since then. The Pack had welcomed their three new recuits.

Leah had shifted also, due to the tramuatic event of Harry's passing. Just how Seth did.

Sue wasn't in shock to know her children phased. She saw it coming, but a little too soon. But no matter, she loved them. At the moment, the said woman watched her youngest sat on a beach blanket watching the waves. The Pack was at the beach, Sue, Billy, and Emily joining them.

Sam, Paul, and Jared were kicking a soccer ball around. Embry, Quil, and Jacob were sitting around Billy watching them. Leah was sitting with Emily, talking about something. It was a bit of a shock because Leah was actually talking to her cousin who "stolen" her fiancé due to him imprinting.

And as for Seth, he was sitting alone. Usually, he would be with Jacob or hanging around Brady and Collin, both who may or may not phase.

But he wasn't. Even with his back facing her, Sue knew her son was feeling... bad. His body language gave it away kind of. When he came back from Italy, he changed a little. He was still the same Seth... just less joyful. He didn't seem to have that glow.

He jokes around sometimes, he laughs. Yet it didn't have the same tone.

He was like he was dreading something. Maybe it was Harry's death still. Leah was still getting over it, but she didn't seem as woeful like her younger brother.

Could it be something that happened in Italy? Jacob had came back and told the Pack what happened there. About Aro and the Volturi. How Edward, who was very grateful, was saved. How Seth was offered a place in Volterra.

Could it be that? From what she was told, Seth wouldn't be having any second thoughts when he stated he wouldn't leave his family.

But it seem as if he was.

Sue walked over and took a seat next to him. "Hey, sweetie.", she greeted softly. Her son turned to her and gave a small smile. "Hey, Mom. What are you doing here?" Sue scooted closer, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Just thought you needed the company. You were sitting here alone and my mother instincts told me to come over.", she joked lightly. It resulted in a laugh from him. "Well, maybe I could use it."

"A mother is always right."

Seth snuggled in her embrace, closing his eyes. "Thanks."

"Anything for my children."

It was silence between them. All that could be heard was laughter from the others and the waves. Sue sighed a litte, running her fingers through Seth's soft tresses. "Are you okay?", she asked, looking down at him. Seth just shrugged. "Just thinking about something. Well... for the past two weeks I have."

"Want to talk about it?"

Seth adjusted himself, laying his head on her lap and his legs spread out on the blanket. "I think I should."

It was obvious to anyone who was closer to who in the Clearwater family. Leah had always been a daddy's girl. When Harry died, she flipped out at the funeral. Not even Sue could calm her down. An hour after it ended, Leah phased out of depression and lost.

Seth was much more of a mama's boy. Not like he was a whiner, he was closer to her. He loved his father, too. Harry treated both his children like equals just as much as Sue did. Seth just felt more comfortable talking to Sue about anything.

Like now.

The mother of the Clearwater children waited until he spoke.

"Remember when Jake and I told you all about Italy?", he asked, looking up at her. Sue nodded. "I remember. You mentioned something about this Aro touching you to look into your thoughts." "Uh huh. Well... something happened when he did that."

Sue raised an eyebrow in thought at the sudden shiver she felt from her son.

Something wasn't right.

"Something happened? What happened?"

"Well, I... when he was looking through my thoughts... I saw his. Like his past, his likes, dislikes... his goals. It happened so fast that I wasn't sure it was real or it was something that happens when he does the same thing to someone else. It shocked me a bit."

She pondered about what she told. Seth saw Aro's thoughts? Could it be that something that happens or was it something more?

"Leah and I were always told about legends about our ancestors. But we were never told of one of our own with a gift. Is there a story on that? Was there ever a possiblity?"

"There's only a few things I was told myself. I never heard of one of our ancestors having a gift. Maybe it is possible. Leah was always a bit faster than anyone else and what Sam told me from your training she's faster than any wolf."

"That's true. And I have stronger hearing. And I swear Jared could see better than anyone else."

"Maybe it is possible for a wolf to have a gift. I'll be sure to look into it for you. The Elders may know a thing or two."

Seth nodded. "Thanks. Oh! There's something I want to talk about." He sat up, adjusting the hoodie he wore. Sue looked at him, her hands now on her knees. "What is it?"

He gave a soft sigh. "Um... Mom, how old were you when you had your first kiss?"

Her eyes widened. Where did that come from?

"I was 26 when I had my first kiss." Seth's eyes widened this time. "Mom, you've got to be joking." Sue let out a laugh. "I am. I was 15. Cute boy, too. And sweet. First guy I went out with before I met your wonderful father." "Ah."

Another moment of silence. Seth's cheeks inherited a red color. Sue smiled seeing it. "Aaawww. You had your first kiss, didn't you?", she teased, poking the boy's shoulder. Seth nodded. "I did. In Italy. I didn't think it would happen. I actually never thought about that kind of stuff until now. It just... happened. One moment, I'm standing in a room filled with creepy vamps and the next, I'm being kissed by one. He just grabbed me, told me he was saying good-bye, and then kissed me."

Sue realized that her youngest said 'he'. It didn't really surprise her. Before he shifted and before Harry died, Seth told them he was gay. Harry accepted it with no problem, a little disappointed he wouldn't have grandchildren from his son, but loved him no less. Sue hugged him for being honest and said she knew it from that day they went shopping and some boy was talking to her son. Seth couldn't stop blushing that day. Leah supported her brother, claiming if any boy that hurt him is getting a major ass-kicking.

The only one to know outside the family was Jacob.

And like Leah, he was willing to kick ass.

"He kissed you? How was it?"

"Mom..."

"Just asking, honey. Don't go whiny on me."

"Well..." Sue wiggled her brows. "Come on. You know you want to tell me. Or should I get Leah or Jacob to get it out of you?" "Mom, no! I'll spill!" Seth grabbed her around the waist, Sue letting out a laugh. "Alright. Go ahead. How was it?"

Seth sat up again, turning his head a little. "It felt... nice."

"Just nice?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how to describe it. It ended so quickly and it surprised me."

"Do you like him?"

Seth looked at her. "Who?"

"The boy that kissed you. Do you like him?"

"... no. I didn't feel the same way. I like someone else."

This perked her interest. "Oh. Is it who I think it is?" "Mom, believe me. It's NOT Jacob. He's like a brother to me." "Someone else in the pack?"

A blush.

"I take that as a yes." She looked back at the waves, letting out a groan as she stretched out her legs.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Seth shook his head, staring at the waves, too. "No. Nothing at all."

* * *

He let out another groan when he saw the package on the table. Billy was sitting by said table, sipping on a cup of coffee. "It came this morning.", he teased. Jacob sighed, crossing his arms. "Dad, don't tease me about it."

"This is the third package he sent within a week. And you know who I'm taking about it. Did something in Italy I need to know about?"

"I told you everything.", Jacob answered, picking up the box and sitting it on the counter. Billy raised an eyebrow in thought. "You sure it was everything, son?"

Jacob turned to hide a blush, nodding. He admitted to himself he lied a little. Letting out the part where he was in tears. With Edward looking no less. He had a feeling Edward was sending whatever he was sending as an apology for making him upset. Truthfully, Jacob didn't know why he was crying that time. He just was.

"Yeah. It was everything. Should I make you something?"

Billy waved his hand. "Nah. Charlie's coming by in a few. We're going fishing. I don't know if Bella's stopping by with him or not."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, taking out a jug of orange juice from the fridge.

Since Italy, he came to the conclusion that he no longer wanted to love Bella or even try to win her. Edward seem to have all the love from her. She was in love to the point of no return. He thought, _"What's the point of winning someone's love when they're clearly in love with someone else?"_

At first, he was a little heartbroken and disappointed that he was giving up, but then it gave him a more opened mind. He was able to focus on other things other than worrying about a girl that was already being protected by someone.

"Hm." He heard a knock on the door and went to open it. He was greeted by a smiling Charlie Swan and his daughter.

"Hello, Jacob. Just coming to pick up your father." Jacob smiled back. "Hey, Charlie. Dad told me."

"Jacob, who is it?", Billy asked, coming from the kitchen. "It's Charlie and Bella." Billy rolled to his side, smiling at the two in greeting. "Hi, Charlie. Bella." "Hi, Billy.", the brunette said softly, glancing up at Jacob now and then.

Soon after, the two men left, leaving Jacob and Bella on the porch. Jacob had shut the door behind him, taking a stand by one of the railings. "So, Bells, what brings you by?" "Just thought we could talk.", she said, taking a stand next to him. Rather close.

Jacob wanted to question it, but instead he moved a little farther.

"Talk about what?"

Bella shrugged. "Wondering what have you been up to. I haven't seen you in a while since you... saved Edward." He knew she was dreading it. Dreading the fact that it was _**him**_ who prevented _**her boyfriend**_ from commiting a crime, risking the secret of knowing vampires (which he already did), and getting himself killed by a group of freaking psycho vampires.

He let it slide though, not really feeling up to talking with the girl. "Well, I've been patroling with the others, catching up on school, hanging out with Seth and the others. The usual.", he answered blandly. Bella frowned a little.

She grew a hint of jealously when Jacob mentioned hanging around Seth. He had time to spend with Seth, but not her?

"Oh. That's... cool." It then clicked in her mind what she was told earlier. "Alice invited over to meet the Cullens. Why don't you come over with me since I'm going to see Edward?" Jacob looked at her for a brief second. Honestly, he didn't want to be around any of the Cullens. He didn't feel up to it or did he feel the need. And it wasn't as if he was going to do it for her.

"Nah. I'm good. Sam might need me for something in a while. Or one of the guys might-"

"Come on, Jake! You know you have nothing better to do! They're nice. Not all vampires are monsters.", she protested. Jacob shook his head. "No. I'm good. Maybe some other time, but not right now. Besides, I'm sure they just want you around. And I doubt they want to smell me. I can't stand vamp stench and I bet they feel the same way."

"Jake!" The two looked up to see Embry, Quil, and Paul. Treading behind was Seth and Jared who looked to be conversing over something. Jacob walked down the stairs to greet them. "Hey, guys. What brings you over?"

"We thought to ask if you wanted to come to the cliff with us.", Embry said, Jared walking up to his side. "That sounds-"

"Great! But Jacob had plans with me. We're going over to the Cullens.", Bella interrupted, grabbing onto Jacob. Said wolf looked down at her while the others exchanged looks. "Bella, I-"

"Jacob, think about it. You can get on one their good side and works to the advantage of the treaty I was told about."

Dark brows scrunched together in disappointment. He saved one of them and he wanted that to be over. But now Bella wants him to be nice and go meet them. It's not like the Pack and Cullens were hissing and snarling at each other on a battlefield.

"It's okay if you can't join us, Jake. There are other times.", Seth said, Paul putting an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah. Besides, you can probably dish some dirt on them.", the older joked with a laugh. It brought a blush to Seth's cheeks.

Jacob sighed. "Alright. Alright. I'll go. Just let me shower and change. I'll see you guys later."

Without another word, he went inside.

* * *

 _"This is stupid. I could have been cliff jumping with the guys. Who knows if Paul might just throw Seth over? He's still a pup."_

Jacob wanted to punch something. But he couldn't being in Bella's old truck. He watched as it stopped beside a sleek black vehicle. At that moment, he wanted to jump out and run away but he knew he would catch hell later.

He might as well get it over with.

Jumping out, he pulled his shirt he had on. It was an olive green tee, set with black jeans and boots. He didn't feel the need to be all dressy for a bunch of vampires. He wasn't here to impress. He was here for Bella to leave him alone after.

 _"Thinking about jumping ship. Geez, this place is... wow."_

Bella had knocked on the door, it soon opened to reveal the pixie of the vampires, Alice. She smiled, hugging Bella before turning to hug Jacob, surprising him. "Bella, Jacob. Glad you came today. The family's been wanting to meet you, Jacob.", she said.

He wanted to roll his eyes. "I bet. Can't wait to meet them."

The three went inside, going upstairs to a family den. Jacob looked around for a bit, finally noticing Edward at a piano. Said vamp looked up, his eyes locking on the trio. He stood, going over to Bella and kissing her forehead. "Bella, didn't think you were coming over. I was going to see you later tonight.", he said before turning to Jacob. Avoiding eye contact, the younger turned.

Edward prevented a frown crossing his lips.

"Eddie, is that Bella?" They turned to see the rest of the Cullens coming into the room.

Jacob noticed the one who spoke first was a male. Unlike Edward, he wasn't slender, but rather muscular like a bear. He was a bit tall, too. He had a boyish charm to his face, enchanced by his smirk. His hair was cut short, a little more than Jacob's, a dark brownish-black.

"Yeah. And she brought a friend." "He reeks." Jacob frowned. This one was a blonde with an attitude. She was a beauty though, her pale blond hair in waves passing her shoulders harmonically. While Alice was more of a pixie, she was more of a goddess.

"Rosalie, don't be rude." This one was also female. She had a motherly nature radiating off her. Her smile was sweet, too. Like Alice and the Bear, her hair was a deep brown, straight and flown like a river. Her locks ran down well with her face.

Turning from her, he looked at the last two. Both were male blondes. One just looked older and less... in pain. The younger was a bit shorter, looking just like the Blonde Barbie. They could have been twins from what Jacob guessed. His face seem to have "depression" written over it. Opposite of Alice with "happiness".

The older was more so... fatherly and professional. His blond hair was cut straight and neat. It wasn't a hair out of place.

Taking another glance at all the 7 members of the family, Jacob noticed they each had pale skin and... gold eyes? _"Huh. Never noticed."_

Alice pulled him a bit closer by his hand. "Everyone, this is Jacob. A friend of Bella's, Edward's savior, and a shifter of the Quileutes." "Billy's son, right?", the older blond male asked. Jacob nodded. "Yeah. His only. How'd you know?" "I've known him for a while. I actually known some of your past relatives from the first time we moved here."

"Ah."

"That's our father, Carlisle.", Edward introduced. Carlisle held out a hand to take Jacob's, giving it a shake. "Nice to meet you." "Same." Alice went to the brunette woman. "And our mother, Esme. You'll love her." "It's nice to meet you, Jacob.", she smiled. Jacob smiled back.

Next was the blonde girl and the brunet boy. "And this is Rosalie and Emmett. They're mates." Emmett gave him a greeting smirk, Rosalie with a blank face. "So a shifter. Wolf right?", Emmett asked. From his tone, you could detect youth and playfulness. The wolf knew Emmett would be on his good side. "Yeah. Vampire, right?" "Vegeterian, but strong."

"And this is my mate, Jasper." Jasper gave him a knowing nod. "Pleasure to meet you, Jacob." There was an accent in his voice. Hm... Texan? "Same to you, Jasper." "And you already know Edward and me.", Alice finished. "Yup. Bella's boyfriend and his sister." "And adorable little thing, isn't she?", Jasper teased, kissing her cheek. Alice giggled and smacked him lightly on the chest. "Shut it."

* * *

No sooner, the Cullen family was conserving with the wolf. Bella had sat back, watching as their attention was fully on him. Not what she was thinking would happen. Even at one point, Rosalie joined in when he started talking about cars and other vehicles.

She pouted, snuggling more into her boyfriend's arms. Edward was watching Jacob, listening once in a while to his thoughts. There was little insults, and more excitement in his mind. It made Edward feel... more human. Surprisingly more so than he ever felt with his intended mate.

Bella looked up at him, a bit taken back that his golden gaze was on her best friend. Why was he looking at _**him**_? She shifted a little, getting his attention. "Bella?" Edward had finally turned his attention to her. Her eyes is unreadable at the moment, but her emotions are clear. She feels satisifaction, still trying to get over the hidden jealously she doesn't know she had. "Just trying to get comfortable.", she answered.

Jasper stole a quick glance, before turning back to the conversation. Esme had moved seats to sit next to the teen boy. "Jacob, why don't you stay for dinner?", she offered. He shook his head. "No thank you. I rather not. Besides, I have to patrol tonight. I should go home and rest for that." Esme looked to be disappointed, as well as the rest of the family. "Shame. How about another night? You could bring your father over. And the others. It's the least we could do for you protecting Bella from Victoria and saving Edward."

Jacob stood, thinking for a minute. "I'll talk to Sam about it. I can't promise he'll come around with the decision, but I could try."

Esme nodded. "That's fine. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Feel free to visit us.", Carlisle offered. "And maybe next time, me and you could wrestle.", Emmett smirked, Rosalie smiling a little. Jacob visibly rolled his eyes playfully. "Please. I think even in my human form I could take you on and beat you down, Emmett." "Oh! Oh! We got a challenge!", Rosalie teased. The others laughed a bit, even Edward.

"Yeah. Next time, Emmett. Next time."

"Oh, Jacob. Maybe one of us could take you home. I'll be happy, too.", Alice volunteered, standing. Even spending the little time he had with her, Jacob knew she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Alright." Alice leaped up and rushed out to the front for her car. Jacob began to follow after her before Edward spoke. "Jacob, can I speak to you for a few?", he asked, setting Bella into the chair. He missed the frown.

Jacob shrugged, the two going outside to the front.

When they were far enough, Edward let out a sigh, looking at the younger. "I don't feel as if I thanked you properly for... preventing me from a death sentence."

Jacob placed his hands in his pockets, letting out a soft chuckle.

"I thought you did with the packages I get in the mail." Edward laughed a little this time. "Oh. You got those. You like the gifts?" "I haven't... I haven't opened them." The vampire made no point to hide his disappointment. "Oh. Why not?" "I... I didn't feel like I should accept the gifts. It seems too much for me. I think saving you and making Bella happy is enough. You don't have to buy me gifts to thank me. Just a simple thank you."

From his words, the oldest Cullen son knew that Jacob was... humble.

 _"Perfect trait of a member of the family. He's not... greedy."_

"Alright. Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was then a howl reached their ears from far into the woods. Jacob looked out to the trees, urgency on his face. "Looks as if Sam's calling for a meeting.", he announced, more to himself. He turned back to Edward. "I have to leave. Can you tell Alice that she doesn't have to drive me home?" The brunet nodded. "I will."

He watched as Jacob dashed into the trees, leaving him behind. And for an odd reason... it made him feel something.

* * *

"You know if you get past the wolfy stench, he's not a bad guy."

Bella sat and listened to the Cullens discuss Jacob. She was surprised to hear Rosalie make a statement such as that. The blonde had yet to accept Bella.

"He is. My kind of guy I would hang around 24/7.", Emmett added in, laying back in the sofa. Carlisle was standing just behind the couch, hands on Esme's shoulders. "I've met his father a couple of times. He's a good man and really cares for his son."

"Carlisle, do you think Sam may agree with having dinner with us?", Jasper asked. Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know. Sam is kind of hard to persuade at times."

"I want a yes!", Alice demanded, walking into the room with Edward. Bella sat up a bit seeing her boyfriend. She became confused when she noticed his upset face.

"If they warm up to us, things could go easier.", the pixie added. Rosalie crossed her arms. "You just want more people to shop for. More mannequins." "Maybe. There's this one wolf, he's so small and adorable. It will be a pleasure finding him clothes!"

"Small?", Emmett dragged on.

"From what Jacob told me he shifted at 14. Right after his father died. I believe his name was... Seth! Seth is his name."

"The one that was with Jacob and you in Italy, right?", Esme questioned. Alice nodded. "Yup. Still wondering why Aro was so interested in him. Maybe because he's like a puppy." "Okay. I have to meet this one offically.", Rosalie said, standing up.

Bella was becoming nerve-wrecked. Why was the Cullens so eager now to meet the wolves? It felt as if she was forgotten.

* * *

 _ **"**_ **And he has made his appearance!"**

 **"Shut it, Paul."**

The wolves were gathered near the treaty line, waiting for Jacob to show up. He did and took a seat between Quil and Seth **. "What's up, Sam?"**

 **"That redhead leech had made another appearance on our lands. Leah and Quil managed to run her off before she made an escape into the ocean."**

 **"I'm sorry, but what is with vampires and oceans?"** , Seth asked, more to himself. He didn't really want an answer, but it was a mere thought. Jacob let out a wolf like scoff. **"Don't know. Maybe you could ask one the next time you come across one."**

 **"Oh yeah. I should. Speaking of which..."**

 **"How was meeting the Cullens, Jake?"** , Embry asked. It was somewhat a teasing question, but at the same time he was curious as were the others. Sam looked to Jacob. **"You went to the Cullens?"**

 **"I honestly didn't want to. Bella forced me into it... with a little help from the guys."**

 **"She said you agreed to go. That you had plans with her."**

 **"Paulie, she lied."**

 **"Don't call me that."**

The wolves let out mental laughs. **"Anyways, though, Jake, how did it go?"** , Leah asked. She settled down in the grass, Seth going over to lay his head on her back.

 **"Well, they were all... nice. Even this blond one with an attitude. Know what, I'm showing you."**

He let the images of what happened with the Cullens go through the minds of his Pack. At one point, Embry let out a laugh when Emmett challenged Jacob. **"Reminds me of Paul. Just less temper, more fun."**

 **"I can be fun!"**

 **"Even I have to disagree with that."** , Sam taunted. Paul let out a small growl. **"Oh you guys are assholes."**

 **"Yes. Yes, we are."** , Jacob chuckled mentally. **"So, Sam, think we should go have dinner with the Cullens? It's really up to you, Mr. Alpha."**

Sam thought about it for a while. He sat down and gave a movement that looked to be a wolf's way of shrugging. **"I guess we could go. Get to the family a little more. Leah, Seth. You could bring your mother."**

 **"You sure we should bring our mother around them? They're vampires and she's human.",** Leah reminded.

 **"They seem to have great control around humans. Carlisle works around blood as a doctor at the hospital. Just remember if anything happens, we're there."**

 **"Alright. I'll ask Mom."**

 **"Great. Before we part, I just want to remind Jacob and Seth to be careful during their patrol tonight. Be sure to report back to me of anything."**

 **"Including if one of us took a pee on a mountain lion?"**

 **"Seth!"**

 **"What?"**

Sam gave a mental chuckle, shaking his large wolf head. **"What am I going to do with you?"**

* * *

Bella couldn't stop pondering over the thoughts in her head. She was lucky Edward couldn't read her mind. Against her, the telepath was powerless.

At the moment, the couple were in the meadow, enjoying the breeze and the sun. Bella laid next to her vampire boyfriend, her eyes dull with little emotion and her lips slightly parted releasing small breaths.

Edward was looking at her, trying to read her by her body language and facial expression.

It didn't seem to work.

He wasn't like Alice who knew what it takes to persuade something. Or Rosalie who could tell if someone was jealous right off the bat. Or even Jasper, reading emotions to figure out what a person thought.

He wasn't a people person. Neither was Jasper, but his gift works on Bella. Not his.

The vamp turned on his side, giving a more comfortable visual on the human girl. She felt his movement, turning her gaze to him. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Bella. What is it?"

He began threading his fingers through her chocolate waves. Bella placed her warmer fingers on his cheek, a small smile in her eyes. "Turn me."

The fingers stopped. Edward looked over Bella's face for any sign that she was joking. He didn't find it. That wasn't a question. "What?"

"Turn me, Edward. Turn me into one of you. Into a vampire."

He sat up, not sure of what to make out of the words. Of the _**request**_. It seem... obsurd.

"Bella, I... I can't do that." The female sat up on her legs, eyes narrowing. "Why not?" "First, there's the treaty. The moment I bite you, the Pack will attack us. Second, I don't want you to be like me. To be... a monster." "Edward, you're not a monster. You don't kill humans like the Volturi you told me about."

He didn't say anything for a second.

"But... Bella, I want you to have a normal life. Not a life of constantly hiding, moving. I want you to-"

"I want to be with you forever. I love you. So turn me. Take me out of here and bite me somewhere else."

"I won't do it."

"But Edward-" He stood, now angry. How could Bella throw away her life when she was still young?

"No! I won't!" Bella looked like she was slapped for a split second until she stood up herself. "What will it take for me to be with you? Don't you love me?" "I do! That's why I don't want to turn you! I don't you suffering like I did! The only way for me to turn you if we get married!"

"Then let's get married!" She forced herself on him, arms around his torso tightly and head snuggling in his chest. "Marry me, Edward. Please. I want to be with you. I love you."

He heard a soft sob, feeling tears soaking his light blue shirt. "Please. I love you. Only you." Edward was not sure of what to do next. Slowly, his hands went to hug her closer. It was a battle he lost. He knew he did. "Fine."

* * *

The very next Saturday was the dinner with the Cullens.

Each of the Pack members was dressed in casual formal clothing, yet comfortable. Seth had worn the shirt Alice brought him for his trip to Italy, this time with dark grey jeans.

He, along with the others met the Cullens at their home, the family waiting on the front steps. Bella was with them, standing in Edward's arms who didn't look too happy. Jacob noticed this. Maybe it was because of the Pack. He didn't seem to converse much the same time they were together. Yet Edward didn't seem to hate the wolf in any way.

"Jacob! You made it!", Alice squealed, running to the wolf and hugging him. Rosalie wasn't too far behind. She went up to him, hugging him softly unlike her sister. "Good to see you, Jacob."

He blushed from the hugs, surprised by them. "Same to you." He turned to the Pack, signifying each Cullen. "So you all may know Carlisle.", he said, the doctor nodding. Billy spoke up. "Of course. Carlisle, it's good to see you." "Same to you, Billy."

The doctor went over to Esme, placing an arm around her waist. "This is my wife, Esme." He noted over to where their children were. "And there are our children. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward, who I'm sure you know."

"Ah yup. Mr. Had To Be Saved.", Paul taunted a little. Edward gave a small smile, knowing Paul was just joking while Emmett laughed. "Like his sense of humor."

The Quileutes were introduced one by one. In no time, everyone began to get along. They tolerated each other's scents.

Rosalie had cooed over how cute Seth was, agreeing with Alice. Said boy blushed under the compliments, trying to escape. Leah soon joined in the fun.

Paul and Emmett got along quickly. Embry teased Rosalie about having competition, but Paul had protested saying his eyes were for someone else.

Jasper was surprisingly okay. He didn't hang back. Even with four humans, being Bella as one of them, was present, he was able to restraint himself. He chatted animatedly with Quil and Embry.

Sue and Emily had decided to help Esme with dinner, who didn't mind.

It went perfect, except for one person. Bella.

She had sat back watching the Quileutes and Cullens get along perfectly. Even Edward was talking with Jacob, both seem in no fit of hating each other. It shocked her. She believed Jacob loved her. Wanting her to love him instead of the vampire. So why was he being so friendly to him?

 _"Maybe he's trying to get on Edward's good side to get to mine. Maybe he's trying to still win me over."_

Somehow she felt it was the truth. That Jacob was only pretending to be this nice to make her change her mind. To make her see he was the one. Not Edward.

She felt... a bit pleased with this. Something having two guys fighting over her seem... entertaining.

She smiled, knowing she could hide this well from her boyfriend. From her future _**husband**_. If only she knew she couldn't hide these thoughts from another.

* * *

 **That's the end of Part One. I changed some things around from** _ **New Moon**_ **. Like the scene at the end where Edward and Bella are confronted by Jacob. Wanted to change it for the sake of this fic.**

 **And as for adding in Seth and Leah- They were actually introduced in** _ **New Moon**_ **by book, unlike their movie counterparts who were introduced in** _ **Eclipse**_ **. I realized it when I read the book and thought, "Holy skittles!"... okay, but not. Don't judge me!**

 **Review!**


	2. Part 2 - Eclipse 1

**It Was Never Her**

 **Anything you nee to know about this fic's summary, warnings, notes, or disclaimer look back to the first chapter.**

 **Added note: Remember, things are switched around. This fic follows through the movies and books but not exactly. I'm sure you read other fics like that. This chapter is** _ **Eclipse**_ **. I didn't mention this but last chapter was my alternate version of** _ **New Moon**_ **'s ending with added events.**

* * *

 _ **Now here's Part Two!**_

* * *

The moment the young man stepped out of the bar, he pulled his jacket over his head. It was raining, raining hard. It was common in Forks.

He stepped out onto the pavement, becoming soaking wet by the large cold raindrops. He began to hurry, heading in the direction of his home. But not even yards away from the bar, he was knocked down.

He quickly started looking around in panic, seeing no one. Slowly, he began to think it was nothing and got back on his feet. Maybe he slipped. After a few more steps, he was knocked down again, but this time repeatedly. Panic began to rise again with added fear. "Is someone out there?", he asked. He got no answer. He feared the worse.

Once again he got on his feet and began to run. Never seeing the blood rubies following him. He reached the pier, stopping at the edge when he saw the water. He was debating on jumping in or running in the other direction.

His mind was made up when he heard a loud swoosh.

But before he could jump in, a pain struck through his body from his right palm. He collasped on the flooded pavement, letting his hand soak it red.

* * *

 _Some say the world will end in fire_

 _Some say in ice_

 _From what I've tasted of desire_

 _I hold with those who favor fire_

 _But if it had to perish twice_

 _I think I know enough of hate_

 _To say that for destruction_

 _Ice is also great_

 _And would suffice_

* * *

A year later...

It seem to have been a cycle. An ever reoccurring event for the couple. Lavenders would be blossomed around them, blending into the green grass. It surrounded the couple in some harmonic way... yet it didn't seem right at the moment.

Bella was reciting a poem by Robert Frost. Edward listened with little effort, thinking over what happened a year ago. Bella declared her wanting in a change. A change to become a vampire. To be with him forever.

Truthfully, Edward believed that Bella only wanted so because she loved him. The only reason he could think of. Maybe she was scared to lose him. Hence the almost death incident. He was told how Bella cried for many days when he left to get away from her. How depressed and sick she became when he told her he didn't want her anymore.

Despite not liking Jacob before for only a while, the vampire was grateful that Jacob tried to get Bella back to her normal state. It worked for a while until she jumped off the cliff.

After that, Edward began to think that Bella didn't take rejection well.

Ha, if only he knew.

Bella closed the book and set down in the grass. She turned to nuzzle in Edward's stone chest. "So..."

"Bella, are you sure that you want to marry? You're-"

"Still young. I know, Edward. I know. But I'm ready. And I love you." She kissed his neck to emphasize her statement. Edward didn't make a sound. Bella didn't take notice to that. She looked at her watch for a brief second. "It's almost four. I'm supposed to come straight home from school." Yet, she suggested they go to the meadow.

Edward stood up, slinging her on his back. "You'll be on time. I don't want to give your father another reason to hate me."

Bella gave a chuckle, fixing her grip on her _**fianc**_ _ **é**_ _ **'s**_ shoulders.

* * *

Poke.

Growl.

Poke.

Growl.

Poke.

Growl.

Another poke.

"Jacob Black, if you poke me again..."

"Paul, you love me too much to hurt me." Two wolves were occupying a spot on Sam's front porch steps. The rest of the Pack were inside, eating and probably talking about random things.

Beforehand, Jacob had noticed Paul looking quite distressed about something. So he dragged him outside, annoucing to the others they had to talk. Now here they are.

And that was ten minutes ago. Paul had remained silent until now. "Come on, Paul. Tell me what's wrong, please? For me? Your Pack brother?" Jacob tried giving the puppy eyes, but Paul just turned away. "Jacob, nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

 _"Oh he's lying."_

Jacob crossed his arms, conjuring up a very blank look. He took a stand in front of the other, eyes narrowing. "Paul Lahote. Tell me. You know one way or another I'll get it out of you. I have my ways."

That was the moment Paul had confirmed Jacob Black was evil. "Oh you're cruel."

"Spill it!"

"Alright! Alright!" Paul let out a loud sigh, sounding almost annoyed. "Jacob, I... can you keep this a secret?" That was the moment Jacob confirmed that Paul was an inner softie.

"Yes. I'll keep it a secret." True. Jacob may joke around at times, but he was considerate of secrets and feelings of others. Bella didn't seem so like that, which bothered Jacob a bit.

He watched as Paul sigh again, wiping invisible dirt off his shorts. "I... I imprinted."

To say Jacob gasped in shock wouldn't be the right words. He more so...

"DUDE, FOR REAL?!" Paul jumped up and slapped a hand over Jacob's mouth. "Man, shush! But yes. I did." When he was sure Jacob wasn't going yell again he removed his hand. Jacob smirked. "So who's the lucky imprintee?"

There was a blush. Jacob's smirk got wider. "Ooohhh, Paul! Are you smitten, too, with this person?" "Before I imprinted, yeah. Shut up.", he quickly answered. This was rare. The usual hot-tempered Paul was like a shy puppy right now. A love-smitten shy puppy.

Jacob let out a chuckle. "Tell me who it is. Please. Please. Please."

"You are such a kid. But I will tell you. It's-"

"Paul? Jake?"

The two looked up to see Seth coming down the steps, a cookie in his hand. "Seth?" "Emily wanted me to come get you two. The cookies are done and the guys are already wolfing them down... no pun intended.", he answered, taking a bite of the said treat in his hand.

Jacob had looked from him and then to Paul who was staring intensely at the younger wolf. It clicked. _"Oooohhh. Paul imprinted on... wow, Leah's gonna freak!"_

"Alright. We're coming in, Seth. Try to save some for us. We're finishing up our talk." Seth finished the cookie, giving a teasing look in his kind eyes. "I don't know. Those cookies are really good and it's hard protecting Emily's cooking from a bunch of greedy wolves. But I'll try."

Paul swore he found Seth a lot cuter now. His cheeks had a hint of pink on his cheeks, enchancing the pink lips he had formed in a smile.

If he wasn't trying to resist, he would have kissed the younger right now.

"Thanks, Seth!", Jacob called after Seth went back into the house. When he was out of sight, he pinched Paul's arm. "Ow!" "You imprinted on Seth, didn't you?"

Paul's eyes widened at the accurate statement. How did... oh. His stare. "I..." "Don't deny it. You imprinted on the puppy." The taller nodded. "Yeah. I did imprint on Seth."

"Wow."

Jacob stepped back a bit, staring at Paul. "Just wow. It's like... wow." "Okay, you're not acting like yourself. Maybe Doctor Vamp should check you out." Jacob punched his arm this time. "I'm just fine! Just surprised. Seth would be so happy to hear this!" "Why?"

"He... likes... you!", the younger answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Paul was taken back a bit. "He... wait! As in like-like? Like a crush? How long?"

Jacob bit his lip, his expression changing to show he was thinking. "Um... I want to say maybe for about a year. He seem to be out of it a bit when we returned from Italy. A few weeks later I noticed some changes. Like when you look at him, touch him or laugh around him he blushes like mad. It wasn't until... four months I cornered him and demanded the truth. He told me everything. He has a pair of your boxers."

"What?"

"I'm kidding, but the rest is true." Jacob then grabbed his hand and began to tow the other inside. "Now come on before they do eat all the cookies!"

* * *

The sheriff knew that one day it would come to this. But not this... _**bad**_. His eyes were gazing over a report. Before him was a couple. Both of their faces were filled with worry.

"So your son's been missing for about a year now?", he asked. The man nodded. "Yes. He didn't show for the past holiday or did he call."

"We thought he was just busy, but time passed and we called the college. He hasn't been attending any of his classes or was he seen by anyone.", the woman added. Charlie noted the tears in her eyes. He knew how hurt she and her husband could possibly feel right now.

He, too, had a child. He couldn't imagine losing her and never seeing her again.

"We'll do everything we can to find your son."

From a distance, a young man watched.

* * *

The sky was now a blanket of slate. It was starless from the previous morning, but light was still glowing from the full moon above that was now setting slowly. The forest was filled with a light mist. The smell was fresh, but all the while a little too consuming to take in. Just among the trees stood a family. The Cullen family.

Alice was standing stiff, her eyes wide and glazed over as she begin to _**see**_. Her mate standing next to her. "Are you sure that she's here?", he asked softly.

The pixie's eyelids flutter a bit before she answered. "She's almost here..."

Only just a distance away a figure rushed through. If you had inhuman hearing, the sound of feet moving gracefully was heard. The figure, a woman, began to slow down when she caught a scent. _"No way. They're not getting me."_

Victoria shifted to another direction.

Alice took that in alarm. "On your left!" Emmett rushed onto his left with Rosalie following him with a half-second. Carlisle and Jasper began a quick sprint, widing out to the sides in hoping to cut off the enemy.

Alice and Esme followed close-up on the rear.

Victoria didn't even glance behind her to know the Cullens are following her. Uphead she could see a ravine. Didn't matter. She was going to make her escape one way or another.

She jumped over gracefully, her red curls bouncing off and on her shoulders as she leaps then lands. Carlisle skids to a stop, holding out his hand.

"She's in their territory."

"She's gonna get away!", Rosalie protested. Jasper snaps his head to the right, hearding the thundering of steps. "No she won't."

The Cullens break on a run just as three wolves make their appearance.

Victoria noticed the largest, a black furred one with menacing eyes, was closing up on her. She quickly jumped and landed back to the other side. Emmett took the opportunity to catch her.

This results in the two vampires tumbling. Being the quick getaway she was, Victoria takes advantage of the gaining momentum and pushes Emmett off. She took another leap, but Paul intercepted her.

The female had let out a gasp in surprise. She took a hold of Paul's dark silver fur and hurled him to the other side. Emmett had look up in time for the wolf to crash into him, both tumbling into the water.

Victoria caught a grip on a tree, looking down. She noticed the Cullens and the wolves could no longer see her and took her escape.

"Paul! Emmett!"

Sam and Jared, along with the Cullens came down to the river to see how each of their companions was doing. Both Sam and Jared wearing cutoffs.

Emmett had stood, gently helping, a still wolf Paul onto his feet. "Are you two okay?", Rosalie asked, taking a look over Emmett. "Yeah." Carlisle was now examining Paul for any injuries. He didn't see a cut, but when he touched the wolf's shoulder he let out a pained whimper. "I have to get him somewhere to tend to his shoulder. Sam, mind if I take him back to my home?"

"Not at all. Jared, go back to the others and inform them of what happened. I'm going with Paul."

Jared nodded and took off into the direction of the Rez, shifting back into his wolf form.

* * *

From the moment he heard the banging on the front door and frenzy thoughts crossing his mind, Seth knew something was wrong. He rushed to it before Sue could, opening it with a quick pull.

"Jared, what's the matter?" For second, Jared wanted to ask how Seth knew it was him, but judging the sudden panic in his voice, he pushed it aside.

"Sam sent me. We were chasing that redhead vamp with the Cullens. She managed to escape but not before injuring Paul. He's back at the Cullens' with the Doc helping him out with Sam."

When "Paul" and "injured" came to the younger's ears, it quicky sent even more panic through Seth. He rushed past Jared, swiftly descended down the steps. Jared yelled after him, but the younger ignored him and shifted, running into the woods in his wolf form.

The older was left standing. "Shit."

* * *

Rosalie walked in, a blank face on her beautiful features. "Um... the puppy's outside. I think he's here to see Paul.", she said. Alice's eyes lit up at the mention of Seth being here and rushed out the clinic.

She stopped by her room in vampiric speed, grabbed a few clothes, and went out to see that sure enough Seth was there. Even in his cute (courtesy of the girls) wolf form, Alice noted the worry in his eyes.

"Here, Seth. I brought you some clothes. If you're here for Paul, he's in the clinic. I can show you when you get dressed."

Seth gave a whimper before trotting behind the trees. In a few minutes, he revealed himself, dressed in dark navy shirt with three large black horizontal lines that was cut tight and dark slim cut jeans. "Alice, why do you insist on buying me new clothes?", he asked, walking up to her.

"How'd you know they're new?"

"The smell. My smell is as good as my hearing."

"Ah. But to answer your question, I like dressing you. You're adorable!", she answered, leading the young teen into the house. Seth had asked Alice where Edward was, she answering that he was with Bella. In a short time, the two entered the clinic. Seth immediately went to Paul's side when he saw him.

The older wolf was sitting up on a examination table, bandaged around his shoulder. "Paul, are you okay? What happened?" Paul's inner wolf settled down when his imprint came into his line of sight.

When he got hurt, he began to fear the worst for his imprint. Fearing the redhead vampiress may go after him.

"I'm fine. My shoulder was dislocated, but Carlisle aided it back in place. It hurts only a little now."

Seth let out a sigh.

It was a year ago when Seth realized... he was in love with Paul.

Coming back from Volterra, the kiss made him realize something. He was shutting out his heart. Seth never felt attracted to anyone until that kiss. Days spending with the pack during their welcoming to Jacob, Leah, and Seth, the younger grew closer to Paul. Over time, his feelings grew, too.

He wanted to deny it and tried to, but it failed.

Seth tried avoiding the other, only succeeding for a day. The very next morning, he broke down his unfinished wall when Paul called to see if he was okay. It became offical that kind sweet puppy Seth Clearwater was hopelessly in love with the famous tempered Paul Lahote.

"That's great to hear. You have no idea how worried I was when I heard you got hurt."

It lit a smile on Paul's face to hear that. Seth worried for _**him**_. His _**imprint**_ was concerned for his well-being. He placed his good arm around the smaller, pulling him closer. "Well, don't worry so much. Not good for someone as cute as you to get grey hairs at such a young age."

"Well if you keep it up I- Wait, did you call me cute?" A blush spread on already rosy cheeks.

At that moment, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Let's give them some time to talk."

Rosalie wanted to protest, ready to see a love confession, but decided against when her father gave her a stern look. The family cleared out the room, Sam closing the door and following.

Seth had looked from there and back at Paul who looked now anxious about something. He could if he wanted, but Seth didn't want to invade his privacy.

"Paul? Are you alright?"

Maroon brown eyes looked up at the other, doubt filled in them. "I don't think I could hide this any longer from you. I have something to tell you." Paul shifted for the other to sit beside him. Seth took the invitation, staring at the other with consent. He wondered what the older had to say. And from what he could see... it seem to upset him.

 _"Please don't be dying or something. Please! I don't want to lose you!... whoa. I kind of sound... desperate."_

Ignoring the thought, Seth listened as Paul began to speak. "I understand that if you don't want to speak to me or even be around me anymore when I tell you this. Just remember it was out of my control."

"What is? Paul, what are you trying to tell me?"

Paul let out a deep sigh. "Seth... I imprinted on you."

The younger stiffened. Paul... imprinted... on... him? "You- you-"

"And that's not all."

What else could be more-

"I'm also in love with you. I have been before I imprinted."

Seth couldn't say anymore. His heart felt as if it went up into his throat from beating so hard. The fright he had before had disappeared the moment Paul had confessed to imprinting on him. It faded into happiness and now it was paired with love.

 _"He... he returns his feelings?"_

"Again, I understand if you don't want to talk to me. Or if you don't return my feelings, but I won't stop being there for you. I-" Paul was interrupted by a forced hug around his torso. He heard sudden sobs and looked down to see Seth in his chest. "Paul... do you know how long I waited for this? To hear that you... you love me?"

Seth pulled away, revealing the smile he had. "I've been in love with you for a year!"

Paul let out a chuckle. "I know. Jacob told me."

"I'm gonna to kill him." Paul pulled the other in his arms. "Not today." Seth looked up at him and punched his good shoulder. "Ow! You must be related to Jake!"

"Paul, if you knew I loved you, how come you seem so nervous to tell me? Thinking I would reject you?!"

Paul shrugged. "Well, Jacob told me you liked me. He didn't mention about you loving me. I figured that if you had a crush it wouldn't last long."

"Well, that crush turned into something more."

There was no delaying between the two. The two wolves inched closer to each other until their lips met in the middle. The kiss started as electrifying, mind blowing once their lips touched. It felt... right.

Seth's arms made it around the thicker neck, one hand fiddling inside the short cut hair. Paul's hands met the small of the Clearwater boy's back, feeling the warmth and softness that occupied that space.

 _"I'm lucky."_

When moans began to get louder, Sam walked in. "Hey, the rest of the Pa- damn." The new couple stopped kissing, both looking at their Alpha with blushes. "Um... hi, Sam.", Seth greeted shyly.

Sam crossed his arms and smirked. "Something told me this would happen. Leave two wolves in a room for only a few minutes and they become horny."

"SAM!"

"What? You're straddling his lap and his hands are inching to your ass. I'll leave you two finish. Once you are, come meet the rest of the Pack in the other room.", the Alpha smirked, leaving the two again.

Seth groaned in embarrassment, his head meeting Paul's good shoulder. "Aw damn."

Paul looked at him and back at the door. "Is that really our Alpha?"

* * *

Edward pulled up to the school's parking lot, Bella sitting beside him in the passenger seat. He parked the vehicle before looking at the female human. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Bella?"

She turned to him, smiling a little. "I'm fine. Just don't want to be in school right now."

Edward didn't know what else to say. He sighed softly before looking up. He recognized someone in the parking lot. "Stay here." Before Bella could ask for the reason, the vamp got out and walked over to the other.

Jacob was just getting off his motorcycle just when Edward made it to him. The vampire noted the dull look in the teen's chocolate eyes. He peeked in his mind and saw a quick flashback of what Jacob saw. "What happened?", the vamp asked.

"Victoria. Your family and my Pack chased her down this early morning, but she escaped. Paul got hurt in the process but he's fine now."

Edward let out a soft hiss. "She's still after Bella. Even after a year."

"Yeah. Why is she after Bella again? Just for something to snack on?"

"More. A mate for a mate. She wants to kill Bella because I killed James."

"But didn't he try to kill Bella? For her blood?"

Edward nodded, remembering the painful memory. Bella still had the scar. "Yes. Till this day... I blame myself. If only she didn't meet me. If only-"

"It was bound to happen, Edward." Jacob looked past Edward's shoulder to see the subject of their conversation. "Here comes your girlfriend."

Edward turned just as Bella stood at his side, hands in her pockets. "Edward, what's going on?" "I thought I told you to stay.", he replied a bit sternly. He didn't want Bella to know yet. Said girl frowned. "Edward, I'm your girlfriend," He was suprised to hear that word. "Not your obedient dog."

Jacob's face scrunched up. He wondered if that insult was unintentional.

Edward read that thought and nudged Bella. She looked up at Jacob. "Oh. Jake, it's been a while since I seen you."

"Likewise.", he hissed softly. He was hurt from the little comment and the fact she seem to have pretended he wasn't standing there. She didn't even apologize if she had noticed his sudden distress.

The brunette looked at him, seeing his face since ever. Bella wondered why the slightly younger looked a bit... upset. She didn't do anything. Maybe Edward said something. Maybe about their engagement. _"He probably realizes now I'm Edward's. Offically."_

"What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to tell Edward something. It's nothing you should worry about."

"How come?"

Jacob began to get frustrated. And she wonders why he haven't been seen around her lately.

"It's nothing.", he stressed. He got back on his motorcycle. He debated on telling her that Victoria was still after her to scare her, but right now, he didn't favor having a vampire getting pissed at him. Not ever.

Just as his motorcycle starts, Bella shouts out to him. "Wait, Jake!" Edward had placed his hand on her arm so quick, she had a little chance to move. She looked up at him. "Edward, I just-" "Not now, Bella. Jacob's busy.", he interrupted. He knew Jacob didn't want to be around Bella for a while. And he could see why.

"Sam's probably is waiting for him." He shot Jacob a look. If Bella wasn't standing there, the wolf would have smiled. "Yeah. See you, Edward." _"And thank you."_

The teen rode off out the parking lot and down the road.

When he was out of sight, Bella spoke up. "What's his deal?", she scowled. Edward crossed his arms. He looked over to the side and noticed Jasper and Alice arriving now with Rosalie and Emmett in tow.

"Well, maybe he's upset with you." Bella whipped her head around. "What? Why? I didn't do anything to him."

"The comment you made. About being an obedient dog. It kind of upset him a little." "But that was now. And I didn't mean to say it, Edward. It just came out. And that doesn't give him an excuse to ignore me for days. He doesn't even return my calls! Now that I finally seen him he runs off upset with me? What kind of bo- friend does that?"

Because Bella's little rant, Edward didn't notice the almost slip.

"Bella..." He sighed, not knowing what else to say. "Let's just go."

* * *

Jacob was surprised the ride back to Emily's didn't help him blow off steam. The whole time he wanted to shift and go kill something.

It messed with his head a bit.

He parked his motorcycle in the front lawn and climbed off. At that moment, Embry, Jared, and Quil came out the house. Jacob wanted to giggle a little when he saw the nearly devoured chicken in Jared's hand.

"Bro, you look tense.", Quil commented. Jacob breathed through his nose. "I'm cool. Just pissed."

"What happened?", Embry questioned. Jacob crossed his arms. "I went to tell Edward what happened this morning. Bella had came in during our talk, wanting to know what's going on. I told her it was nothing, not wanting to upset her, but she began to demand answers. Before that when Edward told her about staying in the car and she said she wasn't an obedient dog with me standing right there. She didn't even say hi."

"That's just low. She's changing. She use to be this shy girl, but now... I'm not the type to say this, but she's being a little bitchy.", Jared said.

"Bella even said she hasn't seen me in a while. This is why. To think we use to be friends as kids. Now... I don't even know her anymore."

"She sounds worse than me."

The boys turned to see Leah walking up to them. "Hey, Leah.", Jacob greeted. "Hey, Jake. Bella?"

"Yeah. She's not the same anymore."

"And it's hurting you. You still want to be her friend even though you don't love like _**that**_ anymore." Jacob nodded. He sat down on the porch steps. Quil and Embry took each side next to him. "Sorry, Jake."

"Don't be. I know this is gonna to piss her off, but I have to tell her that I don't want to be around her anymore. Before I do something I regret." Leah nodded. She went behind him and hugged the younger. "It will be okay, Jake." Jacob smiled and hugged her back.

Leah was another older sister to him. At one point when he was younger, he had a crush on her, but he got over that when she was with Sam.

"Thanks, Lee-Lee."

"Where's my baby brother?"

Jared winced. "Um... inside... with Paul. I reckon you don't get too close to them."

Hearing that she quickly went inside. Jacob laughed when he heard a shout of protest. "I'm surprised she took to the news well this morning." "Same."

"LEAH!"

* * *

Bella looked up from the table she was currently staring at when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Alice smiling brightly at her, Jasper beside her.

"Bella, hi!", she greeted, Jasper greeting with just a nod.

"Hi, Alice. Hi, Jasper. What's up?" Alice set down her tray of food, guaranteed that she won't eat, and took a seat. "I've decided to throw a party.", she announced. "For graduation."

Across the table, Jessica gasps in disbelief. "A party?"

"Yup. After all, how many times will we graduate high school?" Beside Bella, Edward smirkedd.

Angela slowly got out her trance from the news. The Cullens don't associate much around the school. So hearing that Alice, who was actually more social, was throwing a party was a bit of a shock.

"A party? At _**your**_ house?"

"Whoa. I've never seen your house."

"Um... Jess, no one's ever seen their house.", Eric stated. Jessica turned and pinched him. Edward shifted in his seat, looking at his sister. "So, another party, Alice?" "It will be fun."

Bella scoffs rudely, that seem to go unnoticed. "That's what you said last time." But Alice did catch that comment. Before she could retort, she suddenly freezed, her dark hazel eyes glazing over. No one seem to notice yet.

Mike was now rabbling on a party. "It's gonna be... cool. It's really... normal of you. So what time? Dress code? Bring anything like Cheetos? I like Cheetos." "Well, isn't something we all know.", Angela chuckles.

Edward looked over at the pixie, seeing how she was now looking in a distance. It was a bit... awkward, but he knew what was going on. "Alice, wake up." She jumps a little before looking at the older vampire. "Sorry, Edward. Just tired." She fakes a yawn to back up her reason. Jasper placed an arm around her. From the nervousness he felt, he figured whatever she saw it wasn't good.

"So what was up with Alice?"

Edward looked down at the human girl, wondering why she would ask. "It's nothing. Maybe she's nervous about having humans at our house. You know..."

Bella entered the house, the vamp following her. "Yeah. Vampires. But if she was nervous about that, why is she throwing the party?" "It's Alice."

* * *

The couple walked in to find Charlie sitting in the living room, reports and missing people pictures scattered on the table in front of him. He looked up when he heard them. "Bella, school?"

"Alright." She wanted to frown when she remembered earlier.

Charlie nodded and looked to Edward. "Edward." "Hi, Mr. Swan."

"Reckon you're staying for dinner."

"Dad-", Bella interjects, but Edward cuts her off. "I'm just dropping her off, sir." He looks at Bella with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The vampire turned to began to leave until a thought crosses him. "Oh, Bella. My parents wanted me to remind you about the airline ticket they gave you for your last birthday." Bella raises an eyebrow in thought. What was Edward doing?

"Airline ticket?", the sheriff questioned. "A round trip to visit Florida so she can visit her mother. My own mother thought it would be nice."

"That is... generous."

Edward nods. "It expires soon. Thought you might want to use it this weekend."

Bella crosses her arms. She wondered what her love was doing. It began to bring suspicion. "I can't just drop everything and go."

"It could be your last chance to visit her. Before you... graduate." Edward was sure to stretch the word, stressing the true meaning behind it. This made Bella drop her arms.

"It wouldn't hurt you to get away for a couple of days. Get some time _**away.**_ " Charlie's eyes went to Edward when he suggested this. It was no secret that Charlie wasn't really fond of her daughter's choice. Not after leaving her.

Bella sighs, thinking about the times she does think about her mother and how much she misses her. "Right. I could go see Mom. But you have to go with me."

"There are two tickets?"

Charlie was ignored when Edward spoke. "Sorry. My family is busy with a few things, Bella. Besides, the sun and I don't get along."

 _"Damn."_ , Bella thought.

* * *

Truth be told, Bella did enjoy the visit to Florida. It was good seeing her mom again and her husband, Phil. She was going to miss them.

The teen had grown to the idea that once graduation is over, the time was inching closer to... the changing. She knew Edward was still against it and probably Jacob would if he found out. He wasn't keen on the idea of vampires, as it seem to her. During Edward's absence, he made it clear.

 _"So why now is he getting along with them?"_

She entered her room after two days from it. Her suitcase flopped on her bed soon with herself. The teen crossed her legs into the mattress and frowned as Jacob crossed her mind.

Bella knew they weren't on good terms by how he left the other day. Before that, he wasn't answering any of her calls or texts. She figured that he was mad that when Edward returned from Volterra she made it obvious that Edward was hers and she to him.

"He could be so pissy.", she muttered to herself. She began a mental debate to call him or not. She really didn't want him mad at her. She needed him on her side.

Jacob was _**her**_ best friend.

"I should go see him."

After a quick change in a dark red shirt and jeans, Bella grabbed her keys and went downstairs.

Charlie saw her going out and called to her.

"Where are you going?"

She turned with a small smile. "To see a friend."

"Edward?"

"Jacob. We haven't talked in a while so I thought to go see him."

Charlie nodded in approval. "Alright. You know the curfew."

She left the house, going to her truck.

* * *

"Jake!"

Said teen looked up from fixing his motorcycle and saw Seth come in, occupied with Paul. The older's arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Seth and Paul. What's up?"

"Someone's waiting for you at Emily's.", Seth said softly, his eyes becoming dull for a second. Jacob stood and wiped the oil on his jeans.

"Who?"

"Bella.", Paul deadpanned. He suddenly glimpsed down at Seth with a glowing look in his eyes. "You better hurry and go over. She looked antsy." Jacob rolled his eyes and walked past the two. "Alright. Hey, no hanky-panky in my garage."

Seth blushed. "Really, Jacob?"

"Only thing I could think of."

The teen went inside the house, seeing Billy and Old Quil discussing some things with Sue. He walked past with a greeting and went to his room, not wanting to disturb them.

After a brief shower, he dressed into a dark grey sleeveless tee and jeans. As he was getting his boots, that Alice brought him, a box fell from its shelf, narrowly missing him. Jacob stood in surprise and looked down at it.

He realized it was one of the packages he never opened from a year ago. A brief memory fills his mind. He remembered getting Carlisle and Esme to force Edward from sending two more gifts to him. It was actually pretty funny.

A smile reached his lips at the thought. He picked up the box and glanced over it. _"And to think it's been closed for a year. Maybe... I should..."_

Jacob turned the box over to open it. He pulled a thinner black box and saw a note attached to it. He quickly read it, a thank you note from the Cullen, and opened the box.

His eyes widened. It was a thin silver necklace. Just in the middle was its charm. A charm that was in a shape of a wolf's head in profile.

It was beautiful. The silver glistened brightly with the sunlight that reached into his room. The small diamond that was the wolf's eyes, seem to have spoke to him through its sparkle.

Gently, Jacob lifted the necklace and snapped it on. "Hm." It fit just right on him around his neck. "Maybe getting gifts from the vamp isn't so bad." He placed on his shoes and grabbed his keys from the vanity table.

* * *

Bella swore that when the guys went outside greeting their pack brother, her heart had jumped out her chest.

She didn't know why she was nervous, but she was indeed frightened. She got up from Emily's side and went outside. Her eyes lingered over his figure for a few seconds before meeting up to his face. "Hi, Jake."

"Hi, Isabella." Well that hurt. He was on full name basis.

Her eyes narrowed for a split second.

Beside Paul, just behind Jacob, Seth stiffened. He didn't like what he was hearing. He watched as Bella stepped closer, Jacob straightening his posture. "So...", the human girl started off. Jacob crossed his arms. "What brings you over? I heard you wanted to see me."

"I did. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

Even though the Pack went back inside, Bella didn't feel comfortable, not liking being a close range. "Can we go to the beach? Take a walk?"

Jacob wanted to tell her flat out no, but he knew being rude would make this worse.

"Alright. Just let me tell the guys."

"Can't we just go?"

Jacob shot her a look. "I don't want them to worry." He went inside without any other word. Bella sighed. She looked over her shoulder to see Leah. The she-wolf scowled when she saw the younger. "Um... Hi, Leah."

She knew who Leah was, but she never had real interaction with her.

The older woman crossed her arms. "If you like torturing Jacob maybe you should leave. You're hurting him whether you know it or not. And I, for one, don't like it."

Before Bella could say anything, Leah walked over to a tree and shifted, leaving her.

"Fun, isn't she?"

The Swan girl looked back to see Jacob walking back to her, a smirk on his face. Bella shrugged. She knew Leah wasn't fond of her. Just from her tone alone.

"Not really." Jacob ignored the reply. He followed Bella to her truck, getting in the passenger seat.

The ride to the La Push beach was silent, neither having anything to say. Bella was having inner monologues of what to say to Jacob to get him back on her side.

Jacob had a total blank mind, other than what Seth told him before leaving.

In just a few minutes, the two made it to the beach.

The waves were very seldom today and the sun was somewhat out from the clouds.

It felt a bit warm, Jacob glad he wore a sleeveless shirt. His body temperature was enough heat for him.

Walking along the shore, side by side, the two stayed quiet. It wasn't until Bella stopped in front of Jacob, halting his steps. "What did I do wrong?", she blurted out, surprising him a bit. The wolf lowered his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"You're becoming distant. From me. You don't hang out with me anymore.", she answered, her tone dropping. Jacob sighed. "Bella, I can't always be glued to your side."

"At one point you were." Anger was slowly growing.

Jacob felt it. "Well, I grew out of it. I can't always be around you 24/7. I can't always protect you. You have Edward for a reason. He's your boyfriend."

"And sometimes I would like a friend to be with, too."

"You have Alice, and even those you hang out with from school. Bella, sometimes friendships strain. And besides that, I have pack duties to attend to. I have my father to look after. I, too, have school."

Bella huffed. "Oh. So you have time still to hang out with those _**dogs?**_ To hang out with the Cullens and _**my**_ boyfriend?! What kind of friend does that, huh?"

Jacob felt his whole body stopped functioning. Bella just called his brothers and sister... dogs. For a second, he felt his wolf wanting to come out and rip the girl's head off, but he knew she wouldn't be worth the effort. Instead, he decided to hit her where it did hurt.

"You want to know the reason why I stopped hanging out with you?", he hissed.

"Please do enlighten me, Jacob."

He stepped back, resisting the strand of slapping her. "You're selfish, whiny, and so full of yourself. You insult others without thought. And when you do, you don't apologize."

She went to speak, but Jacob continued. "I have put up with your shit for too long, Isabella. When Edward abandoned you, I was there for you. I watched you cried for hours on end and shared a couple of tears. You know how hurt I was? To see that my best friend was torn apart? I wanted to find Edward myself and demanded him to come back. But instead, I tried to force you to forget him and see I was there. That I loved you. You still mourned over him, not realizing he was doing to protect you."

"He told-"

"He told me that he left to protect you. When he thought you were dead, he tried to get himself killed! If I didn't go to Italy, you wouldn't have a boyfriend right now. And the messed up thing about that is you didn't say how grateful you were. His family and Edward did. You have no idea how I felt. I didn't want them to go about their ways to please me and show me that they were thankful. Why? Because I thought about you. I thought about how useless and pathetic you would feel when you realize you couldn't go to Italy and save him. How you have to be watched over."

He stopped for a minute. He looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "I thought you would get over it, but the other day you insulted me and now you insulted my family. I don't even know you anymore. I feel sorry that Edward and the other Cullens have to put up with your shit. You've a become a real bitch and I never want to see or hear from you again."

He turned to leave, but Bella rushed to him and hugged him around the waist.

"WAIT!"

Jacob stopped in his tracks and looked down at her. "What?"

"Don't leave me. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I-"

"You say that, but you don't mean it. I know you don't."

He pushed her off and turned to face her. "I can't be around you. Not for a long time."

Bella grabbed onto him. "You can! I'll change. I didn't know what I was doing."

"You never do."

Bella looked at him with saddened eyes. "Don't you love me?" Jacob shook his head. "No. Not even as a friend anymore. You caused that. You showed me that Edward was much better for you."

Before he could turn, Bella grabbed him again and forced a kiss on him. Jacob stood still, his eyes widened. After brief seconds, he pushed her away again.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! You have a boyfriend, remember?!"

Bella glared at him. "Well, newsflash! I'm in love with you, too!"

Jacob's eyes widened again before lowering down. "Well, I don't feel the same." Bella huffed. Her eyes then gazed down at the necklace around his neck.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

Jacob looked down at the jewelry on his neck, forgetting it before. A small smirk appeared. "From your boyfriend, Edward."

Bella swung her arm, punching him. Jacob would have winced at the hit to his face, but he heard a crack from Bella's hand.

* * *

It didn't surprise him when he saw Edward storm out his Volvo and over to Bella's truck just as they were getting out. His golden eyes were ablaze.

"You kissed her!", he shouted, closing in on Jacob. The wolf growled and glared at him. "I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! And how'd you know that we-"

"Alice had told me. She saw Bella's visit to the Rez disappearing. And as you coming up the road I can hear your thoughts of how she broke her hand and you kissing.", Edward hissed. Jacob frowned. "Edward-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't ever want you around her again!"

Jacob stepped back, feeling his heart slowly breaking. But he decided to ignore it. He decided that Edward wasn't worth the heartbreak. "You don't have to worry about that. Since you and your little leech bitch are being fucking irrational. Don't worry about me or the Pack coming around you or your family ever, Edward."

Jacob turned to leave. Just a yard from them, he felt the charm against his chest. Tears begun to sting his eyes.

He grabbed the necklace and snapped it off. He threw it at Edward's feet.

The vampire looked down and noticed it was the necklace he gave Jacob just a year ago. His eyes softened when he remembered how Jacob didn't want to accept the gift. How humble he was.

He picked up and glanced up to see a russet wolf disappear into the trees.

* * *

Carlisle was now wrapping Bella's hand up, Edward sitting beside her.

In his hands was the necklace. He remembered seeing it and thought of Jacob. How much he would like it.

Now it was back to him.

When he saw Jacob's wolf form leaving the trees, he wanted to run after. He wanted to apologize for jumping to conclusions and how harsh he was. After getting to know Jacob after a year, he realized Jacob wouldn't do that. He wouldn't kiss Bella like that.

He was hotheaded, but he wasn't the one to jump into something as irrational like that. He told Edward himself that he accepted Bella's choosing. It wasn't long before they became friends.

And now Edward didn't have him anymore.

Jacob was the only one he had a friendship with outside his family. And he lost that friendship over a stupid mistake he made.

"It's just a small fracture. You're all set, Bella."

Just then, Jasper and Emmett walked in. Emmett noticed Bella's hand. "Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time, Bella?"

Bella smiled. "I punched a werewolf."

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise. He looked to Edward who had remorse radiating off him, opposite of the pride and joy Bella had. "Badass. You would make one tough newborn.", Emmett said impressed.

"I will be. Once Edward and I marry before my 19th birthday."

His family looked at him. "Edward?"

The vampire stared at his girlfriend for a while. "Yeah. Bella wanted to be changed. So I wanted her to marry me."

Alice gasped in shock. "Oh, Edward! Congrats, you two!"

Rosalie just sneered, walking out the room.

* * *

SMASH!

A hiss was heard from the one that was thrown against a brick wall. He growled at the first one. Before either could leap, a young man steps between them, pushing them both back.

"Next one who starts a fucking fight gets their damn arms ripped off!"

Riley, his name, turns to the second newborn. "Get your own damn snack."

Carelessly, he steps over a half-dead man. The first newborn dives into his neck without care... just hunger.

There are dozen of ruthless newborns scatted in the abandoned cannery. Each different, but were more alike. Each held the _**thirst**_. Each only cared for their hunger to settle. The smell of blood hitting their senses. It turned them into monsters.

Riley watched in both annoyance and amazement. His eyes locked on one particular newborn. She was fidgeting, scared in a corner. Her red eyes wide in bafflement as her chocolate waves surrounded her round young face. She was disoriented.

She gasps and tried backing into the wall as Riley squats down beside me. "What... what did you do to me?", she asked, fear in her tone.

Riley became irritated. Not by her, but the two newborns behind him fighting.

He turned back to her. "I'm... I'm so..."

"I know. We'll find you someone to drink. The thrist will calm down after a while. I've got a year under my belt from experience."

Bree looks up to see one newborn tear another apart. She lets out a startled scream.

Riley sighs. "Try not to get yourself killed."

When he left, Bree sits still, trying to ignore the burning in her throat. She hears a loud thud and saw a body being dropped in front of her. Her red gaze went up to see a handsome brunet. "Diego.", he says.

* * *

It was now morning. The sun wasn't out, as always in Seattle.

Charlie had set down the paper he was looking over. There was a knock on the door.

He went to it and opened it, seeing it was Edward. He greeted him, letting the vamp teen in and went back into the kitchen. Bella came down just as her fiancé started to the staircase. She noticed the distress on his face.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He walks past her and goes to her room, opening the door. His nose catches a scent. Behind him, Bella appears. "Mind skipping the hi?"

"Someone's been in your room.", Edward states. "And they don't smell friendly."

Golden eyes were glazed over, the small body sitting in a chair, limbs folded as the pixie concentrated. Alice blinks and looks up at Edward who frowns.

"Are you sure that's all you saw?"

"That's it. I don't see Victoria."

Carlisle is watching the news of the recent murders and missings in Seattle.

"Seattle is in a state of terror...", a female reported states, "Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances." Esme's face suddenly became twisted with concern. "It's happening here. You don't think..."

"It has to be another vampire. The scent I caught wasn't Victoria... and it didn't smell like any of the Volturi.", Edward stated as he looks to his mother.

"But it can't be one person doing this. Maybe it is the Volturi. Maybe they're here to see-"

"It's not them. Aro is much more composed than that. He doesn't know about you and when he does, if he does, he would have sent someone to talk to us. Not cause millions of murders."

Bella just crossed her arms.

Rosalie sits up. "Do you think... it's multiple vampires though? Maybe someone's turning people into vampires. Newborns."

"Undisciplined, conspicuous...", Jasper trails. "Someone's trying to create an army."

"An army?", Bella questions.

"They haven't been newborn armies in over a century. Yet, someone's creating one.", Carlisle adds.

* * *

It was now later that afternoon, the sun just shining a bit more.

Seth was humming to himself softly as he walked up the Blacks' steps. Just behind him was Paul and Leah discussing something about a show.

The younger wolf knocked on the front door, a covered plate in his hands. Emily and Sam were the ones to open it. "Is he still in bed?", Seth asked. Sam nodded. "He won't tell us anything. It's as if- Are those cookies?"

"Not for you.", the teen sing-songed, walking past his Alpha. He went upstairs into Jacob's room. The older was laying face up on his bed. He was stiff, his face dried of tears. Seth set down the cookies and sat next to his older friend. "Jake? Mind telling me what happened to you? Did something happen yesterday?", he asked.

He went back to the time he saw a furious Jacob coming up from the trees in his wolf form. When he shifted back he went into his house and haven't came out since. And that from yesterday afternoon.

"I don't want to talk about it.", Jacob mumbled as he turned on his side. Seth pouted. He looked behind him to see the others at the door. He turned back to Jacob and placed a hand on his side. "Bro, tell me. Did Bella say something to you? What did she do?" Jacob's body tensed under the small hand at the name. Seth's eyes narrowed. "She did. Jake, what the hell did she do to you?"

Leah was a bit taken back from her brother's sudden tone of anger. Paul smirked. _"I like him when he's angry."_

Jacob sighed and sat up. He looked at the others, his lips in a thin line. "She... she said some things to me. And...", he stopped there, not sure how to say it. Seth scooted closer to him, seeing his discomfort. An idea clicked.

Looking Jacob in the eyes, he said, "Jake, I want you to think back to all what happened yesterday between you and Bella. I know it might hurt you, but I have know. You don't have to say anything. Just close your eyes and think back."

He wasn't sure where Seth was going with this, nor did anyone else, but Jacob did as told.

He closed his eyes letting his memory come back to him. Seth's eyes began to dull and fill with tears. He looked back at the others. "She..."

"Seth.", Jacob groaned opening his eyes. Seth stood. "No. She hurt you. All this time she has been hurting you and he's too blind to see it! I had enough of this!"

Everyone moved out the way when the youngest stormed out the room. Much to their surprise they didn't hear the shredding of clothes, but the sound of an engine.

* * *

 **I decided on splitting this saga,** _ **Eclipse**_ **, into two parts. It was getting kind of long and I didn't want that to be much of a hassle. If you noticed some parts are mixed with others and scenes don't happen in the order the way the book/movie went.**

 **Well, I didn't want it to be almost exact. Again, my own way of writing of what happens.**

 **OH! More about what Seth can do will be explained in the next chapter. Review!**


	3. Part 3 - Eclipse 2

**It Was Never Her**

 **Look back to previous chapters for any references.**

 **Added note: Like I mentioned,** _ **Eclipse**_ **, is split into two parts. This is the second part. It starts off where the last chapter ended.**

 **Also, I thought I mentioned this, but I went back and saw I didn't.**

 **Extra Warning: There is bashing in this story, towards Bella. And this is a Edward/Jacob story. I'm so so sorry I forgot to mention this. Also, in the next chapter, not this one, there is going to be total change of plot. Here's a hint, this story isn't completely going to be Bella-bashing. It's blunt to say that, but true. You'll see why in the next update. As for now, take a guess.**

 **And to the guest that reviewed, thank you for pointing out the missing preference. But let me say this, by no disrespect at all, this plot may seem over the top but I do things a different way. I was just taking a go at this "a different version" of the saga. Sorry if you don't like the story, or yo are confused about something. I do mean it in anyway.**

* * *

 _ **Now here's Part Three!**_

* * *

"Who knew he could such a furious puppy? Stealing Leah's car?! I didn't know he could drive! That's my imprint!"

"You're rubbing off on my brother."

The Pack was now following Seth's trail in Sam's truck. When the sound of Leah's car speeding off the Rez reached their ears they realized that Seth was heading off to the Cullens. This could be bad.

"Sam, go faster! Seth is almost there!", Embry shouted from next to Jared from the back, seeing Leah's car up ahead. Sam growled a little. "Hey! I'm the Alpha here!", he shouted from the window.

In no time, his truck came to a stop just behind Leah's car that almost crashed in Carlisle's. The others spotted Seth jumping out and going to the front of the house. Leah rushed out and ran after him. By the time he got in, she was grabbing his arms and pulling him back. Thank the Elders she was fast.

"Seth! Seth! Please!"

"Let me the fuck go!", Seth snarled, struggling in her grasp. The rest of the Pack came in just as the Cullens and Bella made their appearance.

"What's going on?", Carlisle asked. Seth managed to get out Leah's hold and pointed at Bella. "Her! That bitch hurt Jacob!" Everyone was taken back by the outburst. It was rare to see this... rage from Seth.

Bella blinked, confusion on her face.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! I know what all you've been doing to him! And I know what all you've been up to, Isabella!"

"What are you talking about, Seth?", Edward asked, stepping forward. He glanced up at Jacob who just turned his gaze. Seth crossed his arms. "Have no idea, do you, Eddie?", he mocked. "I figured since you also hurt Jacob, you wouldn't care."

How wrong he was.

"Seth, what happened? What do you mean that Bella and Edward hurt Jacob?", Rosalie asked. She was concerned for the wolf, feeling much attached to him like siblings.

Jacob stepped forward. "Seth, just forget it. It's nothing." "It's not to me, Jake. It's not to me.", Seth snapped, his eyes blazing in anger. "They should know that Bella isn't the innocent human girl they met."

Esme and Carlisle looked at the said girl. "Bella, what did you do?", the mother of the Cullens asked.

Bella stiffened. "I didn't do anything. Jacob and I just got into a fight. That's all." Jasper felt the hurt and anger coming from Jacob. He looked down and saw his lips balled into a frown. His eyes were looking down at the furnished carpet. "That's not it, is it, Jacob?', the empath asked, looking at him carefully. Jacob shook his head.

"No. I was in my garage fixing my motorcycle until Seth and Paul came over and told me that Bella was over at Emily's to see me. I went over to see what she wanted. She told me she wanted to talk to me and suggested we go to the beach. I agreed and went there. We were walking until she stopped me and asked what she did wrong. I was confused and she told I was becoming distant. I told her that was busy and I didn't have time for her anymore."

 _"But you have time to spend with those dogs."_

Seth snapped his glare to her. "I would watch it, Bella. Calling us dogs twice is enough." Bella's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"Read your thought? How I could and your vampire couldn't? Well, here's a little secret. I have a gift."

Every pair of eyes turned and looked at Seth. Sam raised an eyebrow. "A gift?" Seth nodded. "I have one."

"No way. Seth, what is it?", Quil asked. "I have control over the mind. I can read minds as well as manipulate minds. I discovered this when I saw Aro's thoughts in Italy a year ago. I told Mom and she researched a bit on it and I talked to the Elders. Some time before, some of our ancestors had gifts. It began to thin out over the generations."

"So... you can read minds like Edward?", Emmett asked. Seth asked before his glare returned. "Yes. That's how I know Bella called us dogs more than once. Jacob showed me a little more than just yesterday. He showed me from the weeks he spent with you and how you began to act. And if what you do and say isn't bad enough. What you think is just... evil."

"You should learn to keep out of other people's privacy.", Bella hissed. Seth shrugged in a mock fashion. "I try. But it's hard to do when your thoughts are loud and clear."

Bella narrowed her brown gaze. "You little bitch!"

"Watch what you say to my imprint, Swan.", Paul growled stepping forward. He was still pissed at her from the hit last year. Bella scoffed. "Whatever."

"Just what is wrong with you?", Alice asked. "Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being anything. I was just mad that Jacob wasn't being my friend anymore. I guess I was... a little bitchy and I'm sorry. I was jealous he wasn't spending time with me.", Bella answered, regret filling her voice. To the wolves, and Rosalie, it was fake.

Carlisle sighed. "We'll talk about this later. For now she should discuss some other matter." He turned to look at the Alpha. "Sam, has there been any scent you caught during your patrol?" Sam thought back from what the Pack told him during their patrols. "We haven't crossed any new scents besides Victoria, but her stench is now fading off."

Carlisle nodded, Sam raised an eyebrow again. "Is something wrong?"

"Heard about the Seattle disappearances and murders?", Jasper asked. "I watched it this morning. What's causing this?", Embry asked.

"Someone's been creating an army. An army of newborns.", Esme answered.

* * *

Red eyes watched from a distance as the scatter of shadowed figures moved like a pack of wild animals. Ruthless and _**starving**_.

She didn't stop the grin on her lips, admiring her handiwork.

* * *

"What did I say about a low profile?!"

Bree watched as Riley released shouts of fury. She remained still as the newborns torture the life out the poor woman from her car that was turned upside-down.

"Uncivil, isn't it?" Bree snapped her head to see Diego, a bright smirk on his handsome face. His fisage calm unlike the others. "Yeah. Is this how we should act?"

"Judging by Riley's unhidden rage, I guess we shouldn't. It's like... we should be more... discreet. As if we may give away something.", the taller answered truthfully. Bree's mind lingered on those words for just a few seconds. Was Riley trying to keep them hidden? He mentioned something about another "force" of other vampires.

Yellow-Eyes.

"You call this low?!"

Just across from where Diego and Bree were standing, two newborns had found their meal in a prostitute and a bike messenger. Riley always told them to never fed on those that were important. Take their hunger out on people that will be forgotten, those with no families.

Bree was trembling just a little. Never would she thought that her life would make a turn into this. Something so... terrifying.

Yes, she wanted to escape her old life. Her father wasn't the best. He was actually more like the worst. He was abusive to both Bree and her mother. Her mother couldn't take more of the abuse and left. Bree never seen her since. She couldn't even remember what her mother looked like.

But she had the same motive as her. She ran away. And practically lived on trash for weeks before Riley found her. He managed with little difficulty to get Bree on his side with sweet soft words. That was three months ago.

And now here she was.

Dead, but alive with red eyes and a group of vigorous vampires to live with.

"Just clean up after yourselves.", she heard Riley hissed, disgust in his voice. "And then let's get moving."

* * *

Just not too far where the madness was, four indistinct figures stood, watching with little amusement in each pair of their eyes.

"How indiscreet. So uncontrolled.", Alec huffed with distaste. Jane glanced at her brother, a smile on her misleadingly sweet face. "Yes."

"They've drawn too much attention.", Felix sighed.

Beside him, Demetri was rolling his eyes with little interest in the situation. "So has our... inaction. Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness."

Jane's eyes were now back on the newborns. "Let them.", she said in a small voice that held so much strength. "It wouldn't matter anyway."

"Maybe we should consult with Aro.", Felix suggested. He was uneasy about this.

The smallest of the four quickly snapped to his direction. Red flashed as the illusion of pain seared through the guard's massive body. Felix let out one shout, dropping to his knees.

"Aro's decisions are being watched. _**We**_ must decide."

Alec stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Decide, sister. No time to waste."

Jane let go Felix, turning to her brother once again. "Yes, you're right, brother. It is time." She continued to watch the newborns that were now settling down. "Either we let them do what they were created for, or we end them. Hmm... let them spread chaos or end it." A mocking tone wasn't hidden.

"Decisions, decisions..."

* * *

Music blared throughout the Cullen home, teens dancing and celebrating their graduation.

Just days prior, Alice was debating on throwing the party, but being the kind one she is it was hard for her to cancel it. She didn't want to raise any questions or upset her graduating class.

Somehow, the usually chic home had been transformed into a nightclub of fun. It was magical and... _**electrifying**_.

Bella entered in the house, her mind set to find Edward. She was somehow ignoring the good party music and teens calling out to her to say hi or ask to dance.

She pushed through the teens, finally spotting him with his brothers and father in the kitchen. She noticed Esme not too far watching over the group of dancing teens with a careful eye.

The brunette finally makes her way into the kitchen, going to Edward's side. "Hey, what's going on?", she asked. Jasper flashed her a quick look before looking away. Bella didn't notice. "We were just discussing something important.", Emmett teased just a little to lift the moody atmosphere in the kitchen.

Bella wanted to ask what, but due to her early actions, she doubt that was a good idea.

She cuddled into Edward's side, but he wasn't much inviting into the touch. Instead, his whole body is tensed. His eyes dart over to where the front entrance is. Bella follows his gaze and frowns.

Just entering the door was Embry, Quil, and... Jacob. All three looked completely composed, yet bothered about something. They searched the room before Rosalie came over and pointed to the kitchen. Jacob looked towards the others and thanked the blond vampire. The trio pushed through the crowd, ignoring the impressed stares.

"Carlisle.", Jacob called out once they entered. Bella huffed and stepped in front of him. "What are you doing here?" She was still pissed at him. Bella still felt the neglect and wanted to remind Jacob of it.

The wolf rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not here to 'crash the party' or argue with you, Isabella." He walked past her. Bella tried to speak, but Embry shot her a silent warning with his milk chocolate eyes.

Emmett caught it and was a bit surprised. Embry was more shy than the others, less aggressive. Even more so than Quil, so to see _**that**_ he figured when one wolf gets hurt, it changes the others. Seth was a prime example.

"Sam sent us. Paul had caught wind of some scents. Vampires. Even Victoria's scent was caught not too far from them.", Jacob said, alarm in his voice. Carlisle and Jasper share a look. "So it is her.", the empath sighed, crossing his arms.

Alice flanked by the remaining members of the Cullens appear. "They're coming here."

Looks were shared among the group. "Let's take this outside."

Embry and Quil decide to stay inside, watching over the party in case something happens.

The Cullens, Bella and Jacob are just outside on the porch. The wolf was standing a good distance from Edward and Bella, not wanting to be close. It hurt Edward a little.

"So it is an army?", Bella questions. Alice nods. She looks up at Carlisle. "It's about a good number of them, too. One vampire was passing around Bella's scent with some article of clothing."

"This is going to be one bloodbath.", Emmett winces, shifting on his feet. Jasper agrees. "There isn't enough of us to protect the town."

"Crap.", Jacob groans.

"How long would it take for them to arrive?", Rosalie asked. "About four days at the most."

Edward read through Alice's vision. "He's just a figure head.", he says silently when one face stands out. "Who?", Bella asked. "Riley Biers. The one your father is looking for. But he isn't the one who started this. He had to be _**turned**_."

"And whoever is is playing with Alice's visions is staying back in the sidelines.", Carlisle added.

"Only the Volturi would know how Alice's visions work. Aro seen it himself.", Edward reminded. Jacob remembered, but he had to disagree. "No. I doubt it's them. It could be Victoria."

Edward glanced over to the wolf, awe in his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Jacob leaned back on the railing, apathetic. "Think about it. This vampire was passing around Bella's scent. The Volturi doesn't know about Bella yet. Victoria does, and she wants revenge. We haven't seen her in a while until now. Just four days before this fight might happen."

"Just by chasing her, we know that she's tricky. She's able to escape with three steps ahead.", Embry added as he and Quil came up. "She probably knows how your gift works and decides to play with you. She knows somehow that if she isn't seen and lay low, you couldn't see her."

"Meaning the newborns don't know they're also being played. From what you told us, Victoria is after Bella because James was killed by Edward. And that Laurent was killed by us. It's all about revenge.", Quil adds.

It was silent for a minute, all thinking about what the wolves said. Truth be told, they were underestimated by the Cullens until now.

Bella even thought they were more focused on using their "animal instincts".

"I have to agree with that.", Emmett chuckles, Rosalie nods.

"So what do we do? We're outnumbered so we have to come up with a game plan."

The three Pack mates shared a look before Jacob spoke up. "Carlisle, we're in."

Bella snaps her head at him. "But you said-"

"Regardless of what I said, _**Bells**_ , we live here, too. Despite our differences with _**you**_ , doesn't mean we could leave the Cullens high and dry to fight off bloodsucking crazies. Besides, it's appreciated they continue to hold their end of the treaty."

Before the whole "Jacob vs. Bella" incident, the treaty didn't feel like it existed. Over time, the Cullens and the Quileutes grew closer but strained after that happened.

Edward had suddenly felt a pain in his chest. If Jacob got into the fight...

"Forget it.", he hissed. Jacob glared at him. "Sorry, Edward, but I didn't ask for your permission. If I wanted to be babied, I'll turn to my father for it."

"Alright.", Carlisle warned. He looked between the two. He could see anger clearly in Jacob's gaze. As for Edward, he couldn't read him. But he did notice Edward's fingers lightly tapping where his pocket was.

"Jacob, will Sam agree?"

"No doubt. Sam's protective."

"Just as the rest of us.", Embry added.

The head Cullen looked to Jasper. "Jasper?"

"They'll give us numbers for sure. And the newborns won't know of them. Victoria knows, but if anything, she might believe the wolves wouldn't get involved in something like this."

Bella groaned, crossing her arms. "No way. You guys can't get into this. You might get killed.", she protested. Before Jacob could say a word, Quil interrupted. "Listen, Swan. We were _**born**_ for something like this. Born to kill vampires. And if we don't help, _**you**_ just might die. Your father could get hurt. We get hurt, we heal instantly. So quit the brat act, alright?"

It was if silence came and was greeted by tension. All eyes were on Quil, the usual sweet one.

He, too, must be feeling how Jacob felt. Feelings must be another thing shared among the Quileutes.

Bella couldn't conjure up a glare as deadly as his, turning to be in Edward's arms. Alice bit her lip. "So...", she began to break the beat.

"We'll discuss a game plan with the Quileutes.", Carlisle said, glancing Jacob's way. "Just give Sam a call. He'll know of this. Just name the time and place."

Jacob, Embry and Quil turned from the others and left them.

Once out of sight, Jasper let out a breath. "If I didn't know any better, I'd said they were mad at me. They're torturing me with this anger."

Rosalie turned to glare at Bella. "Because of her! You know for someone to have 'apologized' it wasn't really sentimental. It was bad enough we didn't get along before, but this is worse!"

"Rose..."

"No, Esme. She should hear this. Bella, I know Jacob may have gave you an earful before in your argument, but I'm going to give you pure hell. The world doesn't evolve around you. You think because you're a human around vampires and wolf shifters that you're special. That you're a princess that found your ticket to being queen. Marrying Edward should be enough for you be happy. Don't make everyone else miserable because you can't get your way. Get over yourself and leave them alone! Especially, Jacob! He had enough of your bullshit before."

The blonde stormed from her stand by her husband and brushed past her brother and the human. Before opening the door she turned to Edward.

 _"She's not the one for you. I hope you know that. The One that was just standing in front of your face, but you let them go. I hope you feel as shitty as she does."_

Edward frowned when Rosalie disappeared.

 _"Trust me. I feel much worse."_

* * *

"You know if you continue to frown like that you'll get face wrinkles."

"Shut up, Jared."

Jacob and his two best friends had made it back by shifting, dressing just as Jared spotted them coming from behind the trees after. He had noticed the deep frown on Jacob's face.

The older crossed his arms. "She was there, wasn't she?"

"I swear if she makes one more rude comment, I'm gonna- ugh!" Jared watched as Embry huffed, shaking his head a little. "We should let Seth loose on her."

Jared placed his arm around Embry's shoulder, pulling him close. "This is so unlike you, Emmy." "Don't call me that, Jared."

Quil and Jacob looked back and let out a laugh before going into Emily's house where Sam was. Paul and Seth was there, Leah had went home earlier to sleep.

The four entered the house, seeing two more males. One was just about Seth's size, the other a bit smaller. They were sitting across from Sam.

Jacob's eyes lit up a little, recognizing one. "Collin! What are you doing here?"

The small teen smiled up at the older. "Hi, Jake." Sam turned, seeing the four come in. "Glad you're here. Well, Jacob, it seems your little cousin has shifted. Both him and Brady."

"Congrats. Seems as if Seth's title as youngest shifter has been taken. Twice."

"Oh whatever, Jake." Paul nuzzled in the younger's neck before looking up at Jacob. "So? What did Carlisle say?"

"Turns out that Victoria may be behind this newborn army. They'll arrive in four days."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Bad. It's a good number of them, but from what Jasper said, if we and the Cullens work together, we might have a chance. He says that you give him a call, Sam, once we got back. From the sound of it, they might have a plan against these newborns.", Quil said.

Sam stood. "I better go make that call then. Fill them in."

Once Sam left the room, Jacob did just that.

* * *

It wasn't long after when the wolves found themselves arriving in a clearing in the middle of the forest.

They arrived just as Emmett was flung across the clearing by Jasper. He quickly sprung up, determination on his demeanor.

" _ **Again**_."

Seth let out an impressive mental whistle.

 **"Someone's a bit excited."**

 **"Hey, Seth. Your boyfriend is right here."**

 **"Paul, I'm not checking him out. I already have a big buff guy on my side. And I love him."**

Quil looked at Sam. **"Must we be in wolf form? I really don't want to see images of those two** _ **doing things**_ **when we're like this. Bad enough we have to watch them make out."**

Seth and Paul stood closer together. **"We haven't tried making out in wolf form."**

 **"Sam!"**

 **"Paul, Seth. Quit that."**

Suddenly catching their thoughts, Edward turned to see that the wolves were now standing by the edge of the clearing as he arrived in his Volvo with Bella.

"They're here." Carlisle turned to who he knew was Sam's wolf. He noticed instead of eight wolves like he intended, it was ten. "New shifters?"

"Just yesterday. Two more.", Edward translated. His lips formed in a frown. Jacob growled at him a little when the vampire looked his way. _"Guess he won't forgive me."_

 **"I wouldn't."** , Seth scoffed.

Edward wanted to snap at the younger but he rather not have a bunch of wolves, especially Leah and Paul, on his ass.

He listened on another thought before turning to Carlisle. "They don't trust us enough to be in human form."

 **"Of course we don't, leech!"**

 **"Leah, cool it. Now."**

Leah glanced at Sam for a bit before let out a wolf like huff.

Carlisle shrugged. "They're here. That's what matters."

Bella was now looking at the wolves. She had did a lot of thinking about all was said to her last night. She knew that if she kept up the act, she would lose them. She felt regret, guilt, and utterly stupid when she remembered how the Pack had protected her when the Cullens were gone. Hell, they killed Laurent when he was close to eating her for lunch.

It pained her more when she remembered that if it wasn't for Jacob, Edward wouldn't be here beside her, holding her close. She had a lot of apologizing to do.

Her brown eyes had found Jacob's red-brown wolf form. "Jake..."

He just ignored her.

She deserved it.

"Can you translate, Edward?", Carlisle asked, Esme taking his side. Edward nodded. His eyes also went to focus on Jacob's form. He began to feel something deep within his chest. The night he angered Jacob was the night he realized that he needed him somehow. He couldn't do without him.

Once the lead Cullen welcomed the wolves, thanking them for showing up, the telepath began translating.

"Sam says they'll watch and listen, that's the most we can ask of their self-control."

"What's that suppose to mean?", Emmett asked. **"We doubt we should take our shared anger on you and accidently kill you if we spar together. Brady and Collin may be okay, but we're not so sure about ourselves."** , Embry said with an added bark.

"It involves me and Bella. They don't want to accidently kill us if we spar against each other.", Edward translated. Rosalie stepped forward. "I know you're born stronger than us. Born to kill out kind, but we can handle it. Besides, that can benefit you on the battlefield. The more anger, the more success of the kill against a newborn.", she smirked.

Carlisle held up his hand. "That will be just fine." Jasper had took a step forward when he was addressed. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us.", Edward said.

"They're a great deal stronger than is. Still at a younger state, their own human blood lingers in their tissues. In our first several months of this life as a vampire, we're physically more powerful."

The pack begans to understand. **"It's like when we shift for the first time. We become stronger."** , Jared thought. The pack agreed.

The doctor nodded for Jasper to step forward. He looked a little uncomfortable with the attention at first, but quickly grew over it. It has been a while since he's been in command over something as this.

"Carlisle's right. That's why newborns are created for armies."

 **"So how many newborns are need to create an... army?"** , Quil asked. He shifted his weight a bit on his paws.

Edward caught the question. "Quil wants to know how many vampires constitute an army. He seems to be made nervous by the term."

Jasper could feel the new embarrassment from said wolf. He just let out a soft chuckle.

"No need to put him on the spotlight, Eddie."

"Sorry, Quil." Quil just lets out a whimper before the empath continued.

"But that is a good thing to touch on. "Army" is an expression for us vampires to use for a large number of newborns. Unlike a human army, they are not needed in thousands. At the most could be twenty. Unfortunately, a human army wouldn't stand a chance against them. Untrained newborns are deadly weapons. Their thrist will make them go wild, volatile."

He takes a stand in the middle of the field. Bella notices how... demanding he's becoming. Sam and Jacob senses it, too. Both well aware of authority when they see it. It was as if Jasper had a dormant leader inside him. Someone he kept hidden until now.

Emmett takes a stand just across from him.

"I want you to remember two things when it comes to a newborn. They have this instinct to wrap their arms around you. They'll crush you so fast you'll get whiplash. That's number one."

 **"Talk about a hug of death!"** , Paul joked.

Edward smiled a little at that as the Pack laughed. Bella noticed his smile, but decided not to ask.

"Second, never go for the obvious kill. See an opening, they'll know your next move."

He turned to face Emmett who looks ready. "Don't hold back, Emmy."

 **"Hey! Embry, you share the same nickname with him. How cute."** , Leah teased. If he could, Embry would have blushed. **"Shut up, Leah."** Jared stepped closer to him. He nudged him, helping Embry out of his embarrasment.

Quil and Jacob exchanged looks.

"Not in my nature, Jazz.", Emmett smirked. He charged over at Jasper in a blur that Bella could barely make out. The blonde dodged him quickly. "You have to charge at them at an angle, not straight head on." Emmett swung his arm to the older vampire, but he immediately freezes as Jasper catches him in a hold. His teeth just inches from the thicker neck.

Bella caught an image of Victoria catching her in a similar hold. She shook.

The wolves began to relax a little, watching as Jasper let go of Emmett. "And that's what not to do. When a newborn attacks they rely on sneaking up from behind. That's why you should attack from behind or an angle first. A better chance of ripping their heads off before they kill you."

Each family member took a turn with Jasper, Alice actually getting better of him with her gift. She was agile and graceful than other vampires. Similar to how Victoria was.

"Be sure to use their momentum against them. Speed and agility can become your allies, too."

 **"Sam, think we should try?"** , Brady asked. Sam glanced around his Pack. **"Only if you feel comfortable."**

 **"Then let me go first."** , Leah volunteered. Edward went by Jasper's side. "They want to try." Jasper nodded. "Alright. Who's first?"

Leah stepped forward. Jasper signalled Rosalie over. "Alright."

He moved out the way before the two began. The wolves watched as their sister took on the female blonde. Like Jasper said, she used her speed. Within record time, she had Rosalie on her back, teeth snarling over her.

"Good job, Leah.", Jasper smirked. Leah let Rosalie up who rubbed her fur a bit. "Great job."

Truly, Rosalie could tolerate the Pack and was on their side when Jacob had a fallout with Bella. Despite their smell, she easily looked past it. Yeah, insults was thrown now and then, but it was playful.

Leah nudged her side. **"Alright, Rosalie. No need to go nice on me."**

The Cullens and the Pack continued on training, Bella watching at a good range. Her eyes wandered over their fast figures, impressed. She wondered if she would be just as skilled as a vampire. As a human, she was clumsy.

The human looked over and saw Jacob now sitting alone. She bit her lip, debating on going over. In the end, she did.

Jacob had turned when she was now standing beside him. He noticed her slightly shaking fisage. _"What the hell does she want?"_

Bella let out a sigh before looking up at him. "Listen. I know I haven't been the best friend to you..."

 _"You weren't a friend at all!"_

"... and I want to apologize for it. I just felt neglected when I didn't see you around as much. I should have taken that in consideration, but I didn't. I guess I felt I could have everyone at my feet when Edward asked to marry me. That I had a chance to be changed. Maybe I thought I could have everything I want."

 _"Well, tough tits."_

"I feel ashamed from how I acted. I had no right to call you and your pack 'dogs'. I was just angry they had more time with you than I did. We were childhood friends and I guess I wanted you always by my side. I should have been grateful that you saved me from Laurent and that you saved Edward. And now you're about to go against a newborn army. To protect me."

Jacob glanced down at her. He noticed tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I was a bitch and I'm sorry. You may not want to be friends anymore, but at least forgive me. Please."

Jacob huffed. He spotted Edward walking over, his eyes a dull gold. "We're done for the day."

He glances at Jacob for a bit, his eyes softening. Jacob took no notice, or either ignored it. **"I might forgive your girlfriend... later, but I won't trust her. Ever. Nor you."** , he warned. Edward nodded. "Alright. Can you meet me at the treaty line? Tonight?", he whispered so that Bella wouldn't hear. Jacob gave him a mental sigh.

 **"Fine. Tonight."**

He then pondered off to where Embry and Quil was waiting.

Edward watched until he was out of sight. He bit his lip a little. _"I hope he comes."_

* * *

Bree never thought she would feel restless. She never thought she would feel anything the minute she realized she was a vampire.

Riley had gave them a cloth to smell, to take in the scent of it. To the girl, it smelled sweet. Almost as if someone smothered sugar all over it. Whoever the owner of that sweater is, they should be expecting a herd of vampires coming them.

* * *

"You're not going to go, are you?" Jacob could hear the fear and urgency in Quil's voice. He patted his shoulder, assuring him. "I'll be fine. It's best I go and see what the bloodsucker wants."

"But what if he-"

"I'm bringing Seth with me. You won't have to worry. He'll read Edward's mind for me and warn me in time." Quil let a small pout form on his lips. "Fine. But I still don't like it. Can't me and Embry come, too?"

"I don't want Edward to be suspicious. He'll catch on the extra thoughts. Apparently, Seth can block his thoughts, too."

"Thank goodness for that! I doubt want Paul's naked body always in my thoughts. Already have enough of that."

Quil got up from Jacob's steps and began to wander back to his own home. "Be careful, Jake." "I will, Quil."

Once he was gone, Jacob went over to the Clearwaters.

In a couple of minutes, he was there. He found Paul and Seth on the porch. And to no surprise, they were making out. "Seth, shouldn't you be aware your mom and sister are just on the other side of that door?"

Seth had stopped kissing Paul for a minute to look at his older friend. "Mom knows. And Leah's sleeping. We just had dinner and Paul was invited over."

"And now you're making out? Eager to make babies?"

"Well, Sue let Seth come out here with me to say 'good night' before I go. It's only been two minutes."

"Right. Anyways, Seth, did you ask her?"

"Yup. She's cool with it. Mom just said to make sure I come back in one piece."

"Alright then." "Are you sure I can't come with? I know you don't want Edward to know-"

Paul was interrupted with a sweet kiss. He hugged Seth close around the waist, pushing his shirt up a little to show some skin. Jacob rolled his eyes. He stepped closer and slapped Paul's hand away. "No. Down, boy." The couple broke the kiss, both glaring at Jacob who was now grinning. "Oh you asshole."

"You love me for it! Now get your ass moving, puppy."

Seth nodded. He gave Paul one more peck on the lips who moaned a little. "You know it's gonna be hard to let you go."

"I know. I'll see you in the morning." Paul nodded before walking off. Jacob crossed his arms. "Question, does imprinting make a couple horny?"

"Shut it, Jake."

* * *

The man was being dragged with effort from his attacker. He was kicking and screaming, but no one seem to have heard.

Riley continued to drag him across the concrete ground. He stopped in front of a shadowed figure. The man goes to stand when the vampire lets him go. Filled with terror, he couldn't stand properly or run. Riley kicked him down just as the figure moved.

Victoria reached her hand forward, pulling the man's back to her so he couldn't see her. Her eyes flashed as she jerked his head, exposing his fair skinned neck. She smiles when she hears his pulse.

"Welcome to the army."

An ear piercing yell echoed throughout the alley.

Victoria let the man go before turning to Riley with a blood covered grin. "Now we're ready."

He stepped forward, an unreadable light in his burgundy eyes. "Are we? You know they might know about us by now. The murders and disappearances aren't exactly secret."

Victoria flashed in front of him, putting her arms around his neck. "Might so, but they don't have a chance against us. I know you can handle them."

His arms went around her waist to pull her closer. Coldness becoming even more intense by the brush of their bodies. "You said it yourself. The Cullens have powers."

A playful sparkle filled in the newly bright red orbs of the vampire. "Riley, just don't underestimate them. You have the numbers. But they'll anticipate your every move."

Riley removed his arms around her, not really believing her. "Victoria, maybe you're wrong."

Fury flashed in her eyes for a second. "What are you saying?"

The younger vampire looked back to see the man now lying still before looking back at her. "This is supposed to be Cullen territory, yet we've been tearing it up in here. I've never have seen one of them come and try to stop us."

Victoria keeps in a low growl. She didn't like how Riley had been now questioning her. "You don't trust me."

Riley looked shocked for a minute. How could she assume something like that? "No. No! It's not like that! I trust you with my life! I'm just saying that-"

Emotion began to fill Victoria's tone, her eyes going bright with fright.

"I'm doing this for us, Riley. The Cullens are waiting for the moment to attack us. To _**kill**_ us. I can't wait around for that. I can't live in fear anymore. They could-"

He lunges forward, taking Victoria into his arms again. "I won't let them. I'm going to end the Cullens. For you. I swear." The redhead looked up at him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too."

If only.

* * *

Edward had found himself pacing back and forth on the Cullen side of the treaty line. He had no idea why he was nervous, scared even. Something told him that he was being paranoid, but he had a right to.

His fingers found themselves fiddling with the chain necklace. Ever since Jacob gave it back, Edward seem to find peace holding it when he thought about the wolf. He remembered the times they got along before the fight. The times they weren't rivals... the times when they were... _**close**_.

His head snapped up when he heard a soft growl and then a patter of footsteps. He unconsciously resisted a smile when he saw Jacob appear from behind a bush. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and jeans.

His face was blank with no emotion, matching his thoughts. "Okay, so what is it?", he asked, crossing his arms. His tone was filled annoyance. Edward shrugged. "I guess I deserved the unfriendly greeting."

"You think? Now what is it?"

Edward stepped closer to the treaty line. "I wanted to talk. I have to apologize for how I treated you that day. I jumped to conclusions when I should have listened to you. I should've known you wouldn't kiss Bella out of respect. I should have known you were better than that. I guess I was just... afraid of losing her... again."

Jacob lowered his arms. "Yeah."

"Jacob." Jacob's eyes found the saddened expression on Edward's porcelain face. "I want our friendship back. I want to be able to talk to you again without fearing you may snap at me. I want to feel less guilt knowing you forgive me even for doing something as stupid as what I did. I'll do anything to get that back. I'm really sorry for what I did and said to you. I really am."

The wolf began to feel sudden peace. He noticed how emotional Edward's words were, his body language supporting the truth behind them. He did want the friendship back. Edward had enjoyed spending time with Jacob, not being rivals for the love of one girl. It was a refreshing start to this day of age for the Cullen. It was a new beginning.

 _"He's not lying to you, Jake. His thoughts are only of you."_ , Seth said in his mind, using his mental gift.

Jacob knew to listen to that from him. Seth wouldn't lie to him over this. He wouldn't play with his emotions and how he reacted to the fight proves it.

The younger lowered his eyes before looking back at Edward. "I... I guess I can forgive you, but don't think I will just trust you again and be pals that quickly. You have to earn it."

Edward nodded. "I won't complain."

He then remembered the necklace in his hand. His golden eyes wandered over it. "Jacob, can I step over the line? I want to give something back to you." Jacob nodded slowly, catching something glistening in Edward's fingers from the moonlight.

The vampire stepped closer to him. He took hold of the other's hand and placed the necklace in it.

Jacob held out his hand, his eyes widening when he saw the wolf charm. "This is..."

"The necklace I gave you a year ago that you were wearing the day we fought. I want to give it back."

A head shake. "No. No, Edward. I can't accept this back. Besides I was returning the other gifts, too."

Edward frowmed at that. "They're still closed, aren't they?"

"I was going to open them, but... you know."

"I reckon that's my fault." Jacob's gaze just averted to the ground. He didn't know what else to say. The vampire had stepped closer, placing Jacob's hands in his own. "I really do regret what I did. And if I could take it back, I would. I-"

"Edward."

The vampire caught the deadpanned look on the teen's face.

"Hm?"

"I get it. You're sorry. Don't fret over it.", Jacob answered with a light blush. He was slowly realizing how cold Edward's hands were while holding his warm ones. His hands seem to have... fit.

Edward chuckled lightly. "Alright. I won't because you asked." "No, I didn't." "Want me to apologize every second I see you?" "... Nevermind."

Silence met between the two, not sure of what to say next. Jacob had took a small step back, releasing his hands from Edward's. A small part of him began to protest it, but he ignored it, not completely sure of the feeling.

Edward was reminded of the necklace again. He noticed Jacob turning to leave and grabbed his hand. The wolf looked back at him in shock at the sudden grip. "What are you-"

"I was serious about giving this back to you.", the Cullen smirked. He got behind Jacob, placing the necklace around his neck. He quickly snapped it on, letting the charm fall below Jacob's collarbone. He glanced at the wolf charm, admiring how it looked against the younger. Even if it shone against the material.

Yet he preferred to see it against warm russet skin.

It would look more...

 _'What am I thinking? I can't think of Jacob like that... though the necklace does give a nice touch to- Stop it!'_

Edward's golden gaze dulled a little. His mind went in a haze. He had no clue of what he was thinking about. No clue of why _**Jacob**_ was flooding his thoughts suddenly. "Uh... Edward?"

At the sound of his name, his eyes met chocolate ones. If Edward could have felt it, his breath would have hitched. Jacob was glancing about him, concern in his stare. Edward felt his throat go dry realizing how pink Jacob's lips were. It made him want to...

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? I lost you there for a second.", the younger claimed. Edward nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Just a little... hungry."

"Well, your eyes do look a little dull. Maybe we should leave now. You should hunt."

The vampire didn't say anything. His eyes lingered for a little, his nose catching Jacob's scent. It wasn't like anything he expected. He remembered how he first caught the wolf's scent in Italy. It was still the same.

It wasn't spicy nor revolting like the other scents. It was more sweet, like vanilla, and fresh like a cool breeze. Somehow those two scents tied in together to create Jacob's. It smelled... pure.

"I should go hunt.", Edward deadpanned, eyes locked on Jacob's face. He quickly snapped out of it when he realized what he was doing. He would have blushed if he could.

"Good. I'll see you soon."

Jacob then jogged out of sight. This left Edward to ponder what the hell was happening to him.

* * *

It was now the two days before the battle, in which Alice predicted.

The Cullens and Quileutes were making final decisions on what was to happened tomorrow. Sam had demand Collin and Brady to stay behind, out the fight. They wanted to protest, but he assured that they were to stay to keep La Push safe. They went with it.

At the moment, Edward was coming at Bella's house, the human following him.

He was heading to his Volvo about to open the door until she stopped him. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

He turned, glancing at her with a blank look. "Bella, they'll be here soon. We have to meet with Jasper now."

"I know. I know. I want to ask you something about that."

Edward nodded. The couple got in the car, Edward starting it as Bella sighed.

"You'd give your life for me... right?"

Golden hazel eyes widened in bafflement. If that wasn't an outrageous question. "Of course I would, Bella. I almost did in Italy."

Bella wanted to wince at the painful memory. "Yeah. What else would you give me?"

"Anything.", Edward answered quickly, without doubt. Somehow though, it didn't feel like the right answer.

The brunette let out a soft sigh. "Great. I feel better about asking this."

"What?"

"I want you to stay out the fight." Edward almost slammed on the brakes.

"Bella... that wasn't asking. That was more of a demand. And you know I can't do that."

She pouted. "I thought you would give me anything. Why not?" The vampire bit the inside of his cheek. He began to yearn for reading Bella's thoughts. What the hell made her request him to do that?"

"I would. But if it means putting you in danger I couldn't. I can't just leave my family and the wolves to fighting the newborns. I can't leave Jac- I can't just opt out the fight." He caught himself for that one. It was odd when Jacob's name almost left his lips. Bella crossed her arms. "I can't lose you."

"I won't be far. It will be over in the matter of minutes. We trained for this and the wolves are in it."

"I'm still against that. They shouldn't risk their necks for me." Edward caught a hint of guilt in her tone. It matched his own. But then he thought about her words. It was as if there was a hidden desire of wanting others at her feet was still there.

For her? The wolves still weren't on the same ground with Bella. If anything, like Jacob said, the wolves were only in it because the Cullens have respected the terms of the treaty and that they wouldn't allow newborns attack their home.

It was obvious they cared less for Bella.

"Bella, they're stubborn. Especially, Jacob. You know that no matter what they were going to be involved in the fight."

"And since they are, how about you stay out? Protect me. If I lose you I won't hesitate to go crazy again. If you leave me again-"

"Bella."

She stopped, seeing his face now twisted in pure agony at the reminder. Edward had knew pain personally when he thought Bella was dead.

"I'll stay out. But only to make sure Victoria is kept at bay if she shows."

* * *

The couple had now made their arrival at the clearing where their training took place. To her suprise, Jacob was there with Jasper.

Jacob had noticed at glance that Edward looked distraught about something. He wanted to ask, but he chose not to get into his business.

"Edward, is something wrong? I can feel some anxiety raving off you.", Jasper stated, taking a step forward slightly. Edward exhaled. "It's nothing. I just decided I won't be in the fight."

The wolf present made a face. "You're not fighting?"

"He's doing it for me, okay?", Bella said. Jacob crossed his arms. He was just a bit curious, but not that curious. He gave her a look over, filled with disapproval. "Whatever. Just tell me what's going to happen then."

"I talked with the others about it. This field will give us an advantage in battle. We have to lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it must end here."

"Edward and I are going to a campsite. But even if he carries me, they'll pick up on my scent through his.", Bella added, recalling what Edward told her before arriving. Jacob looked in between the two. "So... either way you'll be doomed. The newborns could go haywire at the spread of your scent."

Edward stepped forward, a bit closer. "But your smell is-"

"Dude, if you think insulting me is gonna-"

"Jacob, he doesn't mean it that way.", Jasper claimed, placing his hand on the younger's shoulder. He noticed a light shimmering against the wolf's neck. "He means that your scent can mask hers. Vampires and wolves don't mix in the smell department. They won't want to be near your trail."

Jacob's eyes softened at the statement. "Oh. Right. So that means I have to carry her."

It wasn't a question.

And Bella's eyes lit up at that. "Yeah. Your scent mask mine and I'll be safe."

Edward glanced at her. He thought back to when Jacob and Bella's kiss happened. He didn't want that. "This is a bad idea."

Jasper knew. "Edward, it will be okay. Have faith..."

 _"In him."_ , he finished. The other nodded slowly, but not sure. "Alright. Let's test this."

Jacob mentally groaned as Bella extended her arms to him. He picked her up, resisting the urge to make a face. He didn't want to do this, mainly for his distrust in her.

"Eau de wolf, comin' up.", he groaned and started running into the trees.

It was only a few minutes when he came to a slow walk. Bella was surprised he didn't break a sweat, but then again he was a wolf shifter.

As for Jacob, he was glad he decided on a shirt today. The last thing he wanted was her touching his bare skin. He still remembers the taste of Bella's lips on his. It was not pleasant. Even though he saw her as another older sister, he rather have kissed Leah.

"Hey, Jake."

Brown eyes shifted down to the human girl. He almost dropped her at the nickname. "Yeah?"

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

Jacob stopped walking. Bella took that as a sign.

"Have you?", she repeated, gently pushing it. Jacob exhaled and continued to walk. "I'm going to be honest. It's probably going to take a while for me to forgive you for what you've done and said. It really was a blow to my heart."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I reckon."

Bella bit her lip, thinking of a way to change the subject. "So... are you going to be in the fight?"

"Of course. Unlike your vampire, I'd rather stick by my family when it comes to... fights."

The brunette didn't know what to say to that. Every time 'fight' was heard, regret and guilt grew. "I guess." Her gaze then looked at the charm against Jacob's chest. It was the necklace. She felt some anger and wanted to ask, but quickly realized it might start another issue.

She knew she didn't need that. Especially if a bunch of newborns were coming to her in two days.

* * *

Back at the clearing, Jasper was jogging back to his brother, who looked... at odds.

"All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella."

Jasper stopped by his side when Edward gave no answer. He was hit by a wave of fright. "Edward, calm down.", he reasoned. Edward glanced up at him before looking down. "Sorry, Jasper. I was just... nervous."

It didn't take the blonde to figure out why. "Bella?"

"More so than that. I'm starting to doubt her."

"Why so?" The darker haired one began a slow pace. "It's just... I'm afraid she might try to... kiss him again. She claims to love me, but... it doesn't feel as if she does." Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling slight peace.

"Want to talk about it some more?"

"I think it's best. I know you've been there..."

Jasper knew he was hinting at his past. "I have. That's why I'll understand."

Edward gave a small smile before it faded. "I know."

"So what's going on?"

"It doesn't feel the same anymore. Bella isn't the same anymore. She's... more demanding. She gets snappy more than anything. And some of the things don't sound... right."

"Such as?"

"She said she's still against the idea of the Pack getting into the fight with us. That they shouldn't risk their necks for her."

"If I recall, they wanted to protect their home. Sounds as if she... she thinks that everyone's her subjects. Whether she knows it or not."

"I wanted to tell her that. I did, but... I couldn't. Part of me didn't want to do it because of what happened a year ago. But another wanted to teach her that she should be more humble. More careful of what she says."

"Maybe you should talk to her. I know you love her."

"I do."

* * *

It was now a late evening.

Jacob found himself sitting on the Clearwaters' steps. On his right was Leah, on the left was Seth. Paul was sitting just behind his imprint, holding him by the waist.

"So what happened?", he had asked. Jacob shifted a little. "Nothing really. Found out Edward won't be in the fight."

"Why?", Leah questioned. She remembered hearing how Edward didn't want Jacob in the fight of the night of the party. It no doubt surprised her that the vampire would even take Jacob's safety in consideration. "Bella didn't want him, too. Instead, he's taking her to a campsite at a good distance away. I'm guessing because of Victoria."

"The redhead bitch is still at large. Anyways, anything else happened?", Seth asked.

"Well, she asked me if I forgiven her yet."

"And you haven't.", Leah stated, not questioned. Jacob nodded. "I can't really bring myself to. All I ever remember of the pain I had when she did what she did. Hell, sometimes I wished I didn't go to Italy to save him."

"Speaking of him, what did he say to you?", the youngest asked.

Jacob chuckled. "Seth, you know. You were there. Besides, you have that super hearing."

"I actually just focused more on his thoughts. And let me say that he's a weird guy."

"How so?"

"Each of his thoughts were incomplete. I forgot to mention that last night."

"Ah."

Leah nudged Jacob's arm. "You went to see Edward?"

"He asked me to. He wanted to talk and I went to see what about. Apparently, he wanted to apologize for being a douche. And he was really sincere about it. He didn't like the fact we weren't talking like we use to and wanted that back. I told him I'll give him another chance. But I'm not going to trust him just yet."

"I'm surprised you went.", Paul commented. He nuzzled in Seth's neck, taking in his scent.

Leah poked him for that while Jacob smiled. "Felt I should have. I can be rude, but not that rude. And... I'm kind of relieved I did go."

"Why?"

"It resolved the anger and pain I had. I mean I still have some for Isabella, but Edward... different story. The moment he said sorry all anger disappeared. I'm clueless as to why, but it happened. I mean he even gave me back this necklace."

The others took a glance at said jewerly around his neck. "Wow that's pretty. When did he get you that?", Leah asked.

"A year ago. He gave it to me as a gift for saving him in Italy. I didn't open it until the day Isabella came by. When Edward claimed I kissed her I threw it at him. He didn't give it back until the other night."

"You waited a year to open it?", Paul questioned. Jacob shrugged. "I didn't think I should accept the gift then. I really don't care for being rewarded like that. I guess the Cullens like buying things for people they like."

"I have to agree to that. Alice practically brought me ten wardrobes over the course of a year.", Seth mumbled. Paul chuckled. "Babe, sorry to say, but you're adorable. Who wouldn't want to dress you up?"

Seth pouted, glaring at his boyfriend. "Oh you ass." "And you love me for it."

Leah shook her head. "I hope my future nieces and nephews don't inherit that trait."

* * *

It was clear to anyone, even the most guillable human, that the Cullen was shaking with anxiety. It was night now.

Edward had been thinking all day what he was going to say to Bella.

He knew that she may get upset, but around this point, he could care less. It was for the best.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a slender silhouetted figure at the door. From the spicy scent he caught he knew who it was. He flashed to the door, opening it to let Bella in. She was just dropped off by Alice, who went hunting with the rest of the Cullens.

They had to save up their energy for the fight.

Bella had adjusted her bag on her shoulder, walking into the house. No matter how many times she came here, she always is impressed by the home of the Cullens.

The brunette took a hold of her locks and arranged them awkwardly over her shoulder. "Hi, Edward. Alice told me that we're going to be together for the night... alone." Of course, Edward knew that. Alice told him that earlier. "I know. Come on." He grabbed her hand gently, leading the human girl to his room.

He glanced at her for a quick second when he opened the door.

He wasn't surprised that the look of shock crosses her eyes. "You... you have a bed?"

She's been in his room before, but she never saw a bed. Vampires don't sleep.

"Yeah. I thought you might need one."

Bella didn't comment. Instead, she placed her bag next to the bed and climbed onto the mattress. She patted a spot next to her, a smile on her face. Edward slowly went over to her, occupying the spot. Bella placed her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "I have you to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Her chocolate eyes wandered over his blank face for a moment. "Is marriage still a condition to you agreeing to change me?"

Where did that come from? Where was she going with this?

"Yes. It is."

"Well, I have a condition of my own I want to negotiate."

"There's something else you want."

"Yes." Edward didn't expect the sudden kiss. He felt unusually cold fingers wander up to his neck. He felt Bella's lips move against his own, she shifting to straddle him. It wasn't what he thought the night would start out.

"Bella...", he mumbles when she broke the kiss. She didn't stop, instead going to kiss his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. Out of reflex, he grabs her hands.

"Bella, no." The teen snapped her gaze at him. "What do you mean no? Don't you-"

"I do. But I rather not kill you just before a battle. What brought this on?"

Bella sat back, still on his lap. "I just thought that you would want to."

"Is the bed giving that inntendo to you?"

She didn't answer. Edward sighed. He pushed her off him, gently.

"Bella, I think we should talk." Bella pouted, crossing her arms in a very childish manner. "Let me guess. You want to wait till after we're married."

Edward held back a huff. "It's not just that. Bella, maybe we should hold off on the marriage for a while. Until you are sure yourself."

"I am sure though!"

Bella got off the bed and stood in front of him. "I want to marry you!"

"Because you love me or because you can be turned?"

Edward climbed off the bed himself, waiting for her answer. "I... what brought this on?", she asked, repeating him. Edward's eyes looked down to the carpet before exhaling sharply. "I'm starting to doubt you. I'm not going to lie to you."

"Doubt... doubt me? Why?"

As much as he hated to bring it up, he had to clear that. "Bella, your kiss with Jacob is one thing. You never tell me why you kissed him." Bella's eyes filled with anger. "He could be lying to you. He could have kissed me first."

"He didn't. I read his mind."

"Could be a false thought."

"His thoughts weren't fake when he was showing me you were alive."

She didn't retort. Edward noticed her discomfort. "I just want to know if it's me that you love for sure. That you're asking to be changed because you want to be with me forever. You don't want to lose me but some of your actions prove otherwise."

"Edward. I do love you. You're mine and I'm yours. I always will be."

Edward took a seat. "You ask me if I'll do anything for you. Well, I want to know if it's mutual."

"It is."

"Then tell me why you kissed Jacob."

Truth be told... she didn't know herself. Bella's face fell at the sudden realization of it. Taking a seat on the bed, she sighed, thinking hard about it. "I guess... I guess I wanted to see if he still loved me. I guess not because he didn't kiss back."

She looked at the vampire, sadness in her stare. "I don't know what came over me. I don't. But I know I didn't feel anything in the kiss and that I do l love you. Only you."

"I hope you're telling the truth. I don't want to feel like a fool. I want to feel that I can marry knowing I can trust you. Knowing that I am the only one you love. That you're the same Bella I fell for the first time I saw you."

Edward walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Is that too much to ask?" Bella shook her head and kissed his forehead. "No. I'm sorry, Edward." She hugged him, kissing his neck with less lust and more love. "I'm really sorry."

The older hugged her back. His thoughts then became clouded. Clouded with another. Instead of hugging Bella, he was hugging someone who was slightly bigger, a lot more warmer than the human.

It almost made him pull back, but his minds averted back to his love.

* * *

It was now the day before the battle. Knowing this, the wolves were getting a bit antsy over it.

It was just the thought of releasing the tension that build up over the course of the past few days. The thought of biting a vampire's head of seem had its unfamiliar pleasure to it.

The wolves were gathered at the backyard of the Black residence, Sam going over last preparations.

"Remember no one is patroling tonight. I want you all to be energizied. I'm not losing any of my wolves."

"Yes, Papa Wolf.", Jared teased. Embry nudged his arm. "Jared." "What?"

"Jared, stop that. Anyways, Brady and Collin, you know to stay here.", the Alpha reminded. The youngest two nodded. Sam nodded back and looked at Seth and Jacob. "Jacob, any intel from Edward?" "He called earlier saying I would be with them today."

"Alright. Seth, I want you to meet him in the morning. And stay with Edward until the battle is over."

"Sam-"

Seth placed his hand on Paul's cheek, making him look down at him. "Paul, I don't like it either, but I promise I'll be right back in your arms. It will be okay. I'll be okay. I'll be sure to mind link every second to be clear of that. Besides, I have my gift. If anything happens, I have a chance to stop myself from getting hurt."

Paul frowned a little, but nodded. "You better mind link me. I don't want to lose my imprint."

"I know. So, Jacob's coming to the fight once I arrive?"

"I will. Edward just wants me to stay overnight."

"Did he say why?"

"No. I'm curious, but I guess he just feels comfortable with me."

"Maybe.", Leah mumbled.

Sam shrugged. "Either way, remember to send us your go-to that you're on your way once Seth makes it and you leave."

"Yes, captain."

The Alpha sighed as the rest giggled. "I swear I'm working with immature pups."

"Like you don't have your moments, Sammy.", Embry taunted. Sam smirked. "I won't lie, I do. Oh, let me remind you before I forget. Seth, Paul, if you're spending the night together, don't let us know what happens. I refuse to get distracted on the field when an image of you two kissing."

"SAM!"

* * *

After the meeting, Jacob made his way to the clearing where he saw Edward patching up Bella's finger. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hey!"

The couple looked up and noticed his appearance. Bella came to him. "Hi, Jake.", she greeted softly. Jacob gave her nod before looking at the vampire. "What were you doing just now?"

"I was bandaging Bella's finger. She used her blood to send the newborns here. To lure them." The wolf's eyes looked at the finger, noticing a ring on it. "Hm. A bit overboard, but smart."

He didn't question the ring, not caring about it. But Bella noticed the look.

She smiled, remembering how Edward gave it to her last night after their talk. They cuddled for about an hour until he re-proposed with the ring. "Oh. Edward and I are getting married." At that Edward looked at her before looking back at Jacob. The wolf's face was blank. "Congrats then."

Edward wasn't really expecting such a deadpanned answer.

But truthfully, Jacob could care less. Maybe now Bella could leave him at peace.

"We should get to it.", Jacob reminded. Edward snapped out his short stupor and nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go ahead to set up camp. I'm taking the longer route so that way the scents won't mix."

"Rodger that."

Edward went closer over to Bella's side, kissing her forehead before grabbing her bag and some gear and leaving.

Jacob eyed Bella before going over to lift her. "So how long have you've been engaged?"

"Umm... for about a year were engaged after the whole 'sudicial attempt'."

The younger just huffed. "Ah. Well, climb on so we can get going." Bella was a bit confused when Jacob slung her on his back, her limbs wrapped around his waist and neck from behind.

He takes off in a run, wanting the day to go by faster.

* * *

She knew that this, whatever it was, wasn't a good idea. Traveling towards an unknown place to fight what? A group of vampires with yellow eyes? Over a human girl?

Bree hoped that for the sake of her life that this girl is worth it. Even though she knew she wasn't.

* * *

"They'll be here by tomorrow morning."

Jasper looked to his mate, watching as her eyes lighten to their golden glow. "They're lured to the clearing. The plan works."

"That's good."

The Cullens, minus Edward, were hunting for the battle, wanting to stay focus on fighting than our their hunger.

They wanted to stay on their A-game, determined to finish what Victoria started.

Jasper took a stand by the smaller vampire, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Anything else you saw?"

"Not yet. But I have a feeling everything's going to be okay."

* * *

It was nearly five when Jacob reached the campsite. When his eyes found Edward, he set Bella down, relieved that he didn't have to carry her anymore now. The three hours were torture.

Jacob watched as Edward stepped forward, grabbing hold of Bella's hand and nodding to him. "Thank you, Jacob."

"You're welcome." The wolf looked up when the wind blew hard. "I think a storm is coming."

"You should probably go home before that then.", Bella suggested. Jacob crossed his arms. "I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack to know what's going on."

There was a spark in Edward's chest to hear that. He already knew that Jacob was staying overnight, being the one to suggest it. It was just... he felt something knowing the wolf would be with him.

Bella looked at him with a somewhat hopeful look. "You're not going to fight now?"

"I am. Seth will be here to replace me in the morning. He's not really happy to miss the action, but it helps that he won't get hurt and we won't have a frightening Paul at our tails."

The brunette's eyebrows scrunched up at that. "Seth?" "I know you're not at good terms with him, and trust he's more at fault with that much more than you, but Sam orderd it. Seth may have a gift, but we need more experienced wolves on the field."

Edward could feel Bella twitch beside him. He figured that Bella was now not only upset that Jacob was fighting and Seth would be here, but the fact that said younger wolf would be throwing death glares. In his wolf form.

"Let's get you inside."

* * *

Sue knew when one of her kids in distress. And it wasn't just her mother instincts. She knew when someone wasn't in comfort just by standing a mere yard away. Like now.

Leah was resting in her room, commenting how she wants to have as much energy as possible to kill off some leeches. While Seth stood on the porch. Paul had left some time ago, resisting it, too.

Seth was left standing on the steps, staring outward. He hadn't moved for the past ten minutes, standing inhumanly still. Sue was watching from the inside by the window. From the side, she could make out his eyes opening and closing from the time to time. She frowned, wondering what was going on with him. It wasn't Paul. He would have came in by now. Maybe it was the attack coming tomorrow that was bothering him.

Sue let out a soft sigh before going outside. Her son didn't look up when she took a stand by him. "Is everything okay?", she asked. Seth nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm okay, Mom. I was just... I thought I heard something."

"And you stood out here for ten minutes finding it."

The younger looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow. I didn't know I was standing out here for that long."

"You were. Maybe you should come inside now." Seth nodded, following her. He looked over his shoulder one last time and swore he saw a flash of red eyes.

* * *

Jacob wanted to slice his ears off at the sound. It was annoying and making his head hurt hearing it. He knew it was Bella, shivering from the sudden harsh cold. He mentally cursed Edward for his stupidity and knew he wanted to far away from the fight as possible.

 _"This sucks."_

The teen shifted out of his wolf form, slipping on the jeans and tee he had on earlier. He went inside the tent, spotting a very angsty Edward watching over freezing to death Bella. _"And here I thought she could handle the cold since she's marrying you."_

Edward gave him a warning look. "Stop that." Jacob shrugged and sat down. "My bad."

"Couldn't sleep?" Jacob shook his head. "No. All I hear was her teeth chattering. I can literally feel her shivering from the outside." "I peg that on me. I should've chosen a better site."

Jacob doesn't answer. Instead, he lets his mind wander before a thought crossed it. No matter how much he disliked Bella at the moment, he knew he couldn't let this happen. "Edward, could I?" The vampire looked at him before nodding. He was a bit shook at the thought of Jacob touching Bella, not because Bella was being held by someone else. But that Jacob wasn't touching hi-

"Yes." Jacob got behind the teen girl, spooning her. Bella stopped shaking within seconds and began to go into a more comfortable sleep.

A few minutes had passed with complete silence. Edward was sitting still, focusing on Jacob's thoughts. He smiled a little when he saw what happened earlier with the Pack, chuckling a little.

The wolf opened his eyes from the trance he was in and looked at Edward in confusion. "What has you in a giggle fit?" The vampire looked at him, his smile falling just a little. "Sorry if that bothered you. I just came across a memory of yours with the Pack."

"Must have been when Sam was filling us in one last time before I left."

Edward nodded. Jacob had shifted a little more, exhaling a bit. It was another brief silence before the vampire spoke. "I'm sorry that you and your Pack had to get involved. I didn't mean-"

"Edward, you don't have to apologize for this. We would have gotten involved regardless. Vampires trepassed on our lands, our homes. We want to be in the fight for the sake of that."

"I doubt Bell knows that.", the vampire blurted. When he realized it, he tensed. Jacob's eyes widened in confusion at the statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't think I should-"

"Edward."

Their eyes met at that second. Edward swore he began to admire that chocolate gaze more than he did Bella's. "Tell me."

Jacob sat up a bit more, making sure to stay close as possible to the female. Edward exhaled sharply. "I... I think she loves you."

If that was something to say. Especially from Bella's fiancé.

"How? What makes you say that?"

"Last night. I had asked her if she knew why she kissed you. She said because she wanted to know if you still loved her. But to me... it sounded the opposite."

"That she loves me. Maybe that's why she was rude to me and the Pack. She's probably clueless of feeling jealously and anger."

Edward shrugged. "Probably."

It was a beat between them. Bella moaned a little, turning on her other side. Jacob groaned a little she snuggled into his chest. Edward had then took notice of Jacob's bare neck. "Where is it?"

Jacob looked up at him with a questioning glance. "Where's what?"

"The necklace. You're not wearing it." The wolf blushed a little, touching his collarbone area. "I didn't want to lose it. Besides, I have to shift and I would have broke it."

"I could have replace it."

"Well, I like it to stay original. I still feel funny about accepting it."

"And the other gifts?"

"I might return them to you. I think the necklace is more than enough for me. And I think your girlfriend doesn't like you giving her ex-bestie gifts when she rarely has gotten any."

"I'm marrying her and giving her a ring. I'm giving her my love and life for her."

"I know."

Another beat.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Edward nodded, scooting closer. "Of course."

Jacob blushed. "If Bella does she loves me and she chooses me over you... would you have... try to kill me?"

Golden-hazel eyes widened as a response. Jacob noticed the shock and groaned. "I didn't want to ask, but I'm curious."

Edward's stare softened. "It's fine. Honestly, I wouldn't try. I know you don't love her and wouldn't try to take her to hurt me."

"So you trust me?"

"I do. More than anyone."

"Why?"

A shrug. "I don't know. I guess it's a feeling. Something tells me to trust you. To...", Edward trailed off, becoming lost in the other's waiting gaze. It felt like something was drawing him in. Towards the shifter. Jacob noticed that Edward was closer than ever. Nervousness began to take over his body as the vampire drew near. "Edward."

Edward snapped out of his stupor, blinking. "Are you okay?", the younger asked. The older male frowned a little before stepping out the tent without a word. Leaving without a word.

* * *

"What the hell was I thinking?"

The vampire was a good distance away from the tent. He had took pacing back and forth to figure what he was just thinking about in the tent.

"This is insane. Jacob shouldn't be on my mind like this."

As he fretted over his own thoughts, for once, the said wolf was just coming out the tent. He was glad the storm had let down a lot more. It made it easier for Bella to sleep without his heat.

Jacob looked down to see footprints and followed them. He spotted Edward now leaning against a tree, his face clouded with frustration. "Edward?"

The older's head snapped at the call of his name. It sent shivers down his spine. "Jacob." "What's wrong? Why did you run out like that?" Edward held in a breath when Jacob got closer, standing just in front of him. "Did I say something to upset you? Was it my thoughts?"

Edward shook his head slowly, stepping forward. He placed his hands on the younger's arm, settling his worry down. "It wasn't you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just..." Edward exhaled once again, suddenly feeling Jacob's warmth under his palms. It made him want to pull the other against his body.

 _'I shouldn't be thinking of him this way. I have Bella. I have... why did he have to have that smell?'_

Jacob's scent started to intoxicate his nostrils, despite the scent of snow surrounding them.

The slightly shorter male watched as Edward closed his eyes, feeling the icy hands moving from him. "I'll be back in the tent in a few. You should go back and try to sleep." Jacob just nodded, going back to the tent to do so.

Edward watched him go, his chest filling with something that was hard to decipher.

* * *

"Hm."

Just feet away, a small female stood. She watched with interest as Edward leaned back against the tree for a bit longer before going inside the tent. Jane didn't stop the small grin spreading on her rosy lips. "Seems as if Edward is having some trouble."

"Sister." Jane turned to see Alec appearing from the trees, a small smile on his cherubic features. "Alec, so?"

"I saw him."

The slightly older nodded, smiling even more. She knew who Alec spoke of. She knew of Alec's growing love for the wolf, despite him only seeing him twice now and only knowing his name. "He looked lovelier. And his scent grew even sweeter."

"It must have been nice to see him."

"I wanted to do more than just gaze upon him. But I couldn't. I don't want to risk anything."

"I know you're careful, brother. Don't worry. You'll have him soon. Besides, I think it will be nice to have such a cute little puppy around."

* * *

It was now morning.

The ground was completely covered in snow from last night. Bella had came out the tent, yawning just a bit. She looked around, searching for signs of Edward or Jacob. She only saw a small grey wolf sitting on his haunches.

"Um... Seth, right?"

The wolf turned, giving only a soft growl before getting up and jogging into the trees. Bella frowned. "Jerk."

"He can hear better than any of the wolves in the Pack."

Bella turned to see Edward round the peak to her. The brunette hugged him a bit. "Where's Jake?"

"Seeing if the woods are clear before he goes."

"Oh."

Edward placed his arms around her shoulders as she leaned into him. "Last night wasn't easy on you. Sorry."

 _'Oh you have no idea.'_

"It's fine. Not one of my favorite evenings."

"What's one?"

"When you and I decided to marry two nights ago."

"Now that I think on it, it's strange you're marrying after two years of dating." The couple turned to see Jacob walking up. He crossed his arms.

"Jealous?", Bella questioned smugly. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Please. If I was jealous I would have freaked out."

"Or more like try to wolf out and bite of Edward's head."

Jacob's arms dropped, his face twisted in anger. "It's took damn early for this. I'm so done here."

He turned to trotted off. Edward instantly let go of Bella to follow. The brunette began to trail after him, but Seth stopped her with a growl. "Hey! Move it!"

"Bella, you stay here!", Edward ordered. Bella's eyes widened. "What? I-"

"I don't think you were just teasing him. You should stop treating him like this."

Edward left her, Seth blocking her from moving.

* * *

Jacob was found moving down the slope, complete fire in his steps. Edward ran in front of him. "Jacob-"

"You need to keep her under control and away from me! I had it with her!", the younger hollered, tears threatening to fall. Edward's face fell seeing that. "I'm so sorry."

"Edward, stop apologizing to me. I'm so sick of it!"

Jacob pushed past him, but was grabbed back by his hand. He snapped his glare at the older male. "Let me go." "I can't apologize then tell me how I can fix this."

"There's no way. Just me go down there and kill something-"

"Not when you're thinking clearly." Jacob began to struggle in the vampire's grasp. "Well, good! Maybe I can get killed so she could be happier without me in the picture! It's clear I'm just a toy to her!"

"NO!" Jacob gasped as he felt arms go around his waist and his body collide with a harder one. He stiffened a bit realizing Edward was hugging him. "Um..." "I refuse that. I won't live with you dying on the battlefield because you're upset with Bella. I won't. I rather for you to stay here."

Eyes narrowed. "I'm not your dog!"

"No, you're not. You're no one's dog. You're my friend."

Edward pulled away from the younger, looking him in the eyes. "My friend that I want alive. I won't lose you over this."

"If you're saying you're forcing me here then think again."

 _'Maybe I should.'_

"Jacob."

"I'm going to the fight. I told you I won't leave my Pack hanging."

"Then calm down first. Please." Jacob could see the pleading in the other's eyes. It began to give him guilt. He knew Edward was trying. Trying to mend their friendship back. It was hard with Bella.

Jacob took a few breaths. He felt his anger subside a little. "Okay. I'm fine now."

"You sure?" A nod. Edward loosen his grip around Jacob's waist a bit. The wolf blushed when he took note. "Um... your hands are..." "I know where they are. I know." Edward removed his hands completely. "You could go now."

"Alright."

Jacob went to trot away but he felt another tug on his arm. "You must like grabbing me." "Sorry. I just want to give you something." Jacob felt his chin being lifted, his eyes boring into golden ones. To his shock, a pair of cold lips kissed the side of his. He blushed even harder. "Um..." "Think of it as a friend's good luck kiss." Edward then turned to leave. He came back to the campsite. Bella was sitting on a log, her chin in her hands. Seth was sitting a good distance from her. He looked at Edward and gave a small whimper.

 **"I know what you did, Edward. Your thoughts are loud."**

 _"Seth..."_

 **"I know what's going on with you. Just be careful. I hate Bella with a passion, but don't do this to her. To both of them."**

 _"I love her."_

 **"But whether you know it or not, you love him more. Not just a brother or friend. But more. You just haven't realize it yet."**

 _"I-"_

He was interrupted when Seth quickly stood up on all four. Edward caught his sight and saw that a blitzing movement near the clearing.

"It's starting."

* * *

The newborns dashed through the trees, hunger filling their bodies and fangs out for the human's blood. They followed it, stopping at the clearing. They looked around, baffled.

"What the hell is-"

A newborn was stopped as he was tackled. His scream was muffled and a loud cracking of glass was heard. The newborns turned to see Jasper standing with dismembered head of the now dead newborn.

Three of them hissed in anger. "How dare you!" The first newborn lunged towards the older vampire but she was tackled down by Alice. "Yes. How dare he."

The rest of the Cullens make their appearance. Emmett was smirking, excited that he got this chance to fight. "Let the games begin."

The newborns charged forward, the Cullens responding. When the two groups collided, Jasper had already took down two of them in swift movements, the rest following.

Emmett was literally ripping newborns to pieces, Rosalie and Alice using their grace and speed to their advantage. Esme and Carlisle were fighting side by side. The newborns were being quickly taken out with no fighting experience. It multiplied when the Pack came out of nowhere and started ripping heads.

Jacob had soon followed in, chopping down on one of the newborns and killing her.

 **"Eeeewww! Newborns are gross!"**

At the campsite, Edward and Seth shared a laugh. "Jacob just got there. And he's good.", the telepath said, warning Bella.

 **"Classical Jacob."**

Seth watched through the link as Paul was backing away from three newborns, one jumping onto his back. The younger wolf almost started to take off, but he caught his sister taking one down while the other was thrown off the older wolf and ripped apart by Emmett. Paul finished the third.

 **"No stupid leech is going to kill my future brother-in-law."** , Leah smirked going for another.

Seth and Edward watched as Jacob and Sam tear one apart by her arms. Embry bit another's head off and tossing it while Jared attacked one from going to the younger wolf.

One newborn had managed to bite Jasper on the shoulder when he noticed how the vampire was protecting Alice, but he was quickly killed off by Carlisle. Seth and Edward had become tensed but relaxed when they saw Jasper was okay.

"They're doing good.", Edward said. Seth then gave a whimper becoming frozen.

 **"Someone's nearing."**

Edward read his thoughts, hearing another's.

 _"She's not here! I bet he's with her!"_

Edward flashed to Bella's side, holding her close. He looked at Seth, nodding his head to the side. "Seth, leave."

The young wolf hesitated for a bit, but left to Edward's demand.

* * *

Victoria growled when she remembered seeing Edward absent on the battlefield. She grew angry that she saw her army instantly losing by the hands of the Cullens with the aids of wolves.

"Son of a bitch! When I get to go you're gonna regret ever laying a hand on my James!"

* * *

The couple kept their guards up, letting their eyes spread over the snowy area.

"She found us.", Bella whispered, knowing that Victoria was only just a yard away. Edward stepped back, pushing her to his side. "And she's not alone."

The couple spotted a young man step out. His red eyes blazing. They recognized him within seconds.

Bella gripped Edward's shirt as Riley got closer. Edward watched his every move. "Riley, listen to me. Victoria's using you. She's using you as a pawn. She knows you won't make it today. She knows I'll kill you."

Riley growled a little. "Not true. You won't kill me."

Victoria emerged from the trees, her eyes landing on Bella and her teeth baring. "Don't lie, Edward. Don't try using your little mind games on us."

"No. I'm not using any mind games. You are. You've been using the newborns and Riley just to avenge your true mate, James."

At the statement, Riley turned to look at his creator. "What?"

"Don't listen to him. He's lying. I've only loved you. Only you."

"No. There was another before you, Riley. And she only cares to avenge his death. She doesn't love you. Never have. Just think about it. You're from Forks. You're familiar with the area. Victoria is using you like she's using the rest of them."

Bella could see that doubt was now clouding Riley's expression. She began to feel just a bit hopeful. But that faded away when Riley's expression changed back at Victoria's words.

"Riley, don't let him do this to us. I love you." The human could see emotion clouding the redhead's eyes, convincing her creation that she was telling the truth. And it worked.

Riley snarled stepping forward closer, Victoria following. "You're dead."

The younger vampire leaped toward Edward, but was grabbed by Seth who jumped from the trees. **"Don't even try it, leech!"**

Seth managed to bite Riley's arm, taking a chunk out of his hand and tossing it carelessly in a mocking fashion. **"Ew. Jake's right. Vampires are so gross!"**

Riley screamed at the pain, not noticing Seth was circling him for another attack.

Victoria had took notice of Edward stepping forward and turned to run. "You always escape when you see you're at fault! When you know you don't have the upperhand. But you won't get another chance like this.", the telepath claimed. Victoria looked back at him, her eyes widened.

Edward took careful steps forward. "Don't you want her? Don't you want me to feel the same pain you felt when I _**killed**_ him? When I tore James into pieces, into ashes... into _**nothing**_."

"YOU BASTARD!"

The female vampire rushed forward towards Bella, but the other intercepted her. By force, the two rolled the hill. Bella's breath hitched, rushing forward to them. "Edward!"

"Stay back!"

Bella ignored the order and continued forward, but was stopped by a force. She struggled to break from the sudden mental grip but no success. She looked over to her left and saw Seth's stare trained on her, Riley being held down under one of his paws.

 **"Stay back, Isabella. Step back!"** , he growled into her mind. Unconsciously, the human did so. She wanted to protest, but couldn't. Riley had took advantage of Seth's distraction and grabbed his leg. Seth's concentration broke when he was hurled against the small cliff. He fell limp just as Edward and Victoria reappeared.

* * *

Down at the battlefield, Paul felt his imprint's consciousness slipping. **"SETH!"**

Embry had killed off a newborn and looked toward's Paul's shaking form. **"Something happened to Seth?"**

 **"His link is slipping. I think he's hurt. I have to go!"**

 **"Wait! You can't just-"**

 **"No! Paul, I'm okay! Stay there and help!"** Paul was surprised to hear his imprint's voice when just seconds ago, he was fading off.

 **"Seth? Babe, are you okay? What happened?"**

 **"I'm fine. I was just hurled against stone, but I'm healing fine. Now focus on those newborns!"**

 **"I rather be with you right now."**

 **"Paul, I promised you that I'll be right back in your arms and I will. Now finish."**

Paul gave a soft whimper before telling Seth okay.

At a length's way, Bree watched in horror as each of her coven members were killed off. Including Diego. Her mind went haywire in panic as she watched each of the older vampires take out of one her own. Each dismembered body part was flung into a fire that was lit just minutes ago.

And much to amazement, wolves were there. They weren't normal sized, but as gigantic as bears. _'Riley never told us about these wolves! Did he even know? Did she know?'_

At just a few feet away she watched a russet colored wolf tear apart one of the other vampires. A girl with dark hair. Bree began to break out in a run, but she was cornered onto a tree by two vampires with golden eyes.

She shook in fear, knowing this was it for her. "Please."

 _'Please kill me fast.'_ Knowing now that Diego, the only vampire she felt something with was dead, Bree didn't want to live anymore. If this couple attacked her, she wouldn't fight back. She was lied to, deceived. Esme exchanged a look with Carlisle. "Carlisle."

"Please. I didn't want to fight. I didn't know about any of this."

"We didn't want to fight either, child. We were only protecting our home and family.", Esme said softly. "We didn't know. I'm sorry. Riley lied.", Bree responsed. She noticed now that that the field was quiet.

It was over.

* * *

Bella was panicking like crazy now. Edward was being tackled by two vampires, one stronger and the other out to kill him. Riley had him on his knees, Victoria holding him into a tight headlock. The teen would glance now and then at Seth who laid twitching.

 _'This can't be happening! I need to do something!'_

She looks around for anything to use.

Her eyes landed on a piece of slate. She picked it up and without resistance, she sliced it across her arm. Riley was the first to react. The scent of her blood smelled delicious to her. He had let go of Edward and began to advance onto her, but Edward had managed to break free from Victoria.

He grabbed the female vampire and slung her like a bag into a tree, knocking it down. The telepath then grabbed Riley and ripped off one of his arms. Riley had let out a pained shout and began to charge at Edward, but he stopped. The younger vampire stood frozen. Bella and Edward looked over to see Seth now standing on all fours.

Riley had begun walking to him, unable to break hold of the mental command. "Vi- Victoria."

The redhead didn't even glance his way. "Sorry, Riley. You served your purpose."

The harsh truth hit him like a ton of bricks. The end of his life when he finally realized Victoria was using him as a pawn. A chess piece to her game.

Edward wasn't lying.

He didn't even scream when Seth tore him to pieces.

Victoria had watched with little interest, but relief that she didn't have to deal with Riley anymore. **"She's a bitch."**

Edward charged at her, the two engaging into a blurred battle. Bella couldn't see any of it. The telepath had pummeled Victoria in the snow head first. He lifted her into a death grip, her face cracking at the force of it. But Victoria didn't seem effected by it. Her eyes were trained on her target.

 _'She's mine! She will die!'_

"Think again!"

Victoria couldn't even shout when her head was dismembered from her neck. Her body fell into the snow. Edward had let out a breath seeing now that Victoria was dead and tossed her head beside her body.

Bella had exhaled, not knowing she held in a breath.

"It's over."

"Yes." Edward had ripped off a fabric from her shirt and wrapped her cut. He looked at Seth who began to leave. "We should go now."

* * *

The clearing was now free of the newborns. The Pack and the Cullens had gathered their parts and threw them in a large fire, purple-black smoke rising from it. Bella and Edward came bee-lining out the trees. Seth had followed out in his human form.

Paul, still in his wolf form, came trotting to his side. Seth smiled seeing his boyfriend and hugged him around the neck. "Paul."

 **"I'm glad to see you're okay."**

As the two shared a moment together, Jacob watched before turning to see Edward going up to Alice who had just seen a vision. "They're coming?", he asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah. The Volturi should be here within ten minutes."

"The Volturi?", Rosalie questioned. Bella felt a shiver. She hadn't faced them like Jacob and Seth did, but she wanted to.

Edward groans before spotting Bree. "What is she-"

"She surrendered.", Esme interrupted as Bree came closer to her. Edward sneered a bit. "The Pack needs to leave. Especially Seth.", Carlisle reminded. From a distance, Seth frowned hearing so. "Shit. We have to- Leah, behind you!"

The she-wolf turned to see a newborn coming at her with a snarl. "Leah!", Edward shouted, but was ignored. She continued forward and forced the newborn down. But he quickly moved from under her. He was about to lunge, but Jacob grabbed him. The two wrestled in the clearing.

"No! Jake!", Seth was panicking, Paul going to aid the other.

Jacob had bit a piece of the newborn's face off, but didn't escape from a crush in his arms. Jacob howled at the burning pain as he was tossed aside. Paul jumped the newborn and killed him instantly. The other wolves came out to their pack brother's side in their human forms clothed.

Edward had flashed from Bella's side, meeting Seth on his knees by Jacob who was now in his human form. Carlisle was there, examining him quickly. The telepath looked on the verge of freaking out as he listened to how hurt Jacob, how he was describing it. "Jacob, hold on. Carlisle will take care of you.", he assured, more to himself.

Seth had glanced up at him but quickly looked away when Carlisle spoke.

"The bones on the right half of his body is shattered."

Leah had let a shout. "No! Jacob, you idiot!"

"Leah, please!", Sam ordered. She settled down, but was still shaking. Seth was crying a little, Paul rubbing his back with his nose. **"We should get him out of here and somewhere comfortable."** "Carlisle...", Edward started, letting Jacob squeeze his hand out of the excruciating pain. _"Edward, it hurts so bad."_

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Four more minutes.", Alice reminded. "We'll take him to Billy's.", Embry said. Carlisle nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sam and Jared helped Jacob onto Paul's back, Quil going to accompany him on the way.

Edward had watched Jacob and the others leave, regret filling him. He didn't want to let go of Jacob's hand, he wanted to be there. But he knew he couldn't. Not when the Volturi will know of Bella.

Alice had looked to the trees, fear clouding her eyes. "They're here."

The Cullens regathered, Bree at the rear. They saw four dark shadowed figures appearing. "Seems as if our work was done for us.", a flat tone said.

Jane had uncovered her head just as the other three did. "It's impressive how a coven can escape an assault with this magnitude.", she teased. "Well, we were lucky.", Emmett scoffed, crossing his arms. Felix growled under his breath.

"Doubt it."

Alec had looked around for a bit, noticing a sweet smell of the love just fading off. _'He's been here. My wolf. My Seth.'_

"Appears we missed an entertaining fight, sister.", he said aloud, looking to Jane with an all-knowing glance.

"Yes.", she answered back, turning to see the glance. She didn't need to have Edward's power to know. "It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you arrived a bit earlier you would have fulfilled your purpose.", Rosalie snarled.

Jane's eyes flashed for a moment. "What a pity." Her red eyes then went over to Bree, who was cowering in fear. "You've missed one.", she sing-songed with a hint of pleasure. "She surrendered to us. We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender."

"Not yours to offer.", Demetri hissed. Jane stepped closer. Esme almost jumped in front of Bree but Carlisle grabbed her hand, telling her no. Jasper getting closer in case she refused.

"There are no options for those that break the rules.", Demetri added. "That's in your hands. She was willing to halt her attack, so there was no need to attack her. She wasn't taught, but used against us as a pawn."

"By who?", Alec questioned. "Victoria. She created the army.", Jasper answered, his eyes dulling at the word. "Hm. Not too familiar to hear. Just out of professional curiosity, how many? There was quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

Bella was being to become amazed at the cold seriousness of the Volturi. They held much poise and power. _'Is this why Edward didn't want the Volturi to know about me?'_

"It was quite a number. At least 20 and a little over at the most.", Rosalie answered. Emmett's arms went around her. Jane nodded slowly. "Hm. And why would she create an army?"

"To destroy our coven. Out of revenge. She lost a mate who threatened mine.", Edward said. Jane smiled. "I reckon it's the brunette behind your back. She smells human."

"I am human.", Bella blurted. She didn't see Alice and Rosalie staring at her in shock. Jane and Alec exchanged glances. "Hm. A very foolish human. I'm surprised that she isn't dead or turned. I bet Caius will be interested to hear this."

"We have a date set."

Jane almost rolled her eyes at her confidence. Instead, her eyes focused solely on Bella. Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Jane."

"There's no harm done, Edward. Looks as if she's immune to my gift." The Cullens were all in shock. And if the Volturi were, they didn't show it.

"A bit of a shock."

Jane then looks back at Bree, a small smile on her lips. "Felix. Take care of that."

Bree whimpers as Felix advanced onto her. "But I-"

"The Volturi don't give second chances. No matter the situation." Jane looked over to Bella. "Keep that in mind." Even with a bit of hestitation, they moved back as Felix grabbed Bree and killed her.

Esme would have cried if she could. Bree's remains were tossed in the fire, in a more uniformed manner before Felix took his stand on the other side. Edward looked to where Alec stood. He stiffened at his thoughts.

 _"I know he was here, Edward. My wolf was here. I won't quit until he's by my side."_

Edward didn't answer, but instead looked to the fire.

* * *

He wished he got here sooner. But he had to hunt due to his growing hunger and Carlisle ordered him to go and find some animal.

It hurt Edward. He came up to the Blacks' driveway, hearing Jacob's screams. He flinched every time. The telepath got out of his vehicle. Seth looked up when he heard his anxiety filled thoughts. "Edward." The rest of the Pack looked up seeing his arrival. Emily was standing next to Billy, rubbing his shoulder to calm him down. He couldn't stand being in the house with his son being that horrifying state.

The Pack was filling the pain through their connection. Quil and Embry were visibly shaking, Jared hugging Embry close.

"Is...", Edward didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything. "It's been going on for a while.", Quil answered, breathing out. Embry whimpered when he heard his best friend yell again. "Doc's re-breaking his bones."

Edward knew it was for the good, to help Jacob heal properly but he wanted to run in there and knock his sire off. Leah began to pace, growling her breath as guilt filled her.

"Why'd he have to butt in? Just why?"

"Leah, please.", Seth begged. Leah stopped, knowing if she continued it would have upset her brother more.

The front door then opened, revealing Carlisle and Sam. "The worse is over. He'll be okay.", the doctor assured. Billy exhaled heavily from relief, tears almost falling. "Thank you."

Carlisle nodded in response. "I gave him some morphine, but he'll burn it off soon. I'll come back. And make sure he doesn't phase until I clear him. He has to stay in bed for a while."

"We'll keep him in line.", Sam said. Quil crossed his arms. "Good luck with that."

"We just have to make sure we don't anger him.", Embry added. "That's Paul.", Brady pointed out. Paul shot a glare at him. "Hey!" It lifted the mood a bit. Carlisle chuckled softly. He stopped when Edward walked up to him. "So, he's okay?"

"Yes, son. He just needs to rest."

Edward then looked over to Sam. As if he was reading the vampire's mind he answered. "You can see him. If that's alright with Billy." The older man nodded. "It's fine."

He knew about the friendship between his son and the vampire. At first, he was a bit timid about it, especially after the fight with Bella, but he knew Edward was trying to mend it. He wasn't one to stop that.

The telepath thanked him and went inside. He heard a _"Don't hurt him."_ from one of the wolves and knew who.

It didn't take him long to find Jacob's room. He opened the door quietly and found the wolf laying on the bed. He wanted to cry, but couldn't, when he saw the whole right side of Jacob's body covered in bandages and braces. _'It shouldn't have been you.'_

At the sound of his footsteps, Jacob looked over at him, opening his eyes. "Edward."

"Jacob." He sat down next to the younger, careful not to hurt him. Jacob let out a soft breath, but smiled. "I'm surprised that you're here." Edward chuckled softly, forcing a smile. "Don't be. I had to see you. To see if you were okay. I was worried."

"For me? What about Isabella?"

"She's fine. Alice is with her right now. She's more focused on the Volturi at the moment." Jacob didn't answer to that, but closed his eyes again. Edward unconsciously ran his fingers through the dark locks of the other. Jacob breathed slowly at that, feeling less pain now with the touch. "I should have forced you to stay out the fight. Or at least ran over to stop the newborn from doing... _**this**_."

Jacob opened his eyes again. "Edward, it was bound to happen."

"I guess you're right.", Edward smiled a little. He looked over to Jacob's desk and saw the necklace, sitting beside two packages. "So that's where it is."

"What?"

Edward stood, going over to the dresser and picking up the necklace. He took his seat right next to Jacob again and carefully clipped it around his neck. "There. Much better." Jacob touched the charm with his left hand and blushed a little. "I guess I should keep this on at all times?"

"Well, if you're going to never open the other packages then yes.", Edward teased. Jacob shook his head. "You are very possessive."

"Only of the things and people I love.", Edward admitted, hinting at something. but Jacob didn't notice. He yawned, his eyelids becoming heavy. "Hm. That's... cool..." "Looks like you should sleep now." "... feel tired." Edward nodded, his fingers brushing against the younger's cheek as he drifted off to sleep. Jacob had let out a soft snore mixed with a moan, indicating he was asleep now. The vampire leaned down closer, kissing the top of Jacob's head.

He then stood and walked out the room, regret and sorrow filling his chest once again.

* * *

It was two days after the defeat of Victoria that Bella and Edward found themselves alone again. It wasn't in the meadow since the sun was out and Edward didn't want to be shining like crazy.

Instead, they were in the confinement of his room.

The couple was cuddling in his bed, Bella with her head on his chest. "August thirteenth.", she said out of the blue. Edward shifted under her. "August thirteenth?"

"It's a month before my birthday. I don't need to be another year older than you. Besides, Alice thinks she can put the wedding together by then."

"Is that what you were talking about the other night?"

"Yeah. Among other things." She sat up and looked at him, a smile beaming through her eyes. "I want to marry you. Spend the rest of my life with you.'

Edward exhaled. "You're giving up so much so soon. Are you really sure-"

"I am. I'm positive that I want to do this. I love you. And before you say anything, Jacob is only a friend to me."

 _'Too bad he doesn't feel the same.'_

Bella closed her eyes for a bit, breathing. "You have my heart. I chose you." "I'm not afraid of you going to him if that's what you're trying to clear. I know you love me."

 _'But I'm starting to re-think my love for you. I can only think about... Jacob.'_

The brunette smiled again. "Okay. Glad we got that out the way. Now the only thing to worry about is my father."

Edward winced, knowing how difficult that was going to go.

* * *

 **And that's the end of** _ **Eclipse.**_ **This part was longer than I actually intended, but oh well.**

 **I had added a bit of** _ **"The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner"**_ **. It's a novella from Bree's POV for those who don't know. It's a good book to read, giving a better perspective of the newborns during the** _ **Eclipse**_ **era.**

 **For those following and making "A New Addition" a favorite, thank you once again. I am still updating it. It's going to take a while because I have two other stories I'm updating, not of the Twilight fandom though but feel free to read them.**

 **Anyways, review!**


End file.
